A Little Bit Stronger
by Sammi Writes
Summary: This is set from the Cliff Dive in New Moon on, only different. When Alice comes back and tells Bella some unfortunate news. After some counseling she starts slowly becoming herself again. After a girls night goes wrong and unlikely character saves her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: I'm just trying this one out…I've never written a story for the Volturi or the Guard so I will try my hand at one with Bella. **

**WARNING: Contains some death, rape, violence, language and lemons. Readers beware.**

**Plot: This is set from the Cliff Dive in New Moon on, only different. When Alice comes back and tells Bella how she was unable to save Edward, Bella goes into a deep depression. After some counseling she starts slowly becoming herself again. She goes out for a girl's night with Angela and Jessica in Seattle around the time Victoria is making her Newborns and something happens. It is an unlikely character that ultimately saves Bella, where will it go from there?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, I just like playing with the characters**

**Chapter 1**

When I was seventeen years old I met and fell in love with a beautiful vampire named Edward Cullen. Things were great between us and his family welcomed me into their lives with open arms and open hearts, with the exception of Rosalie who I later found out envied me. I thought that we'd be together forever, Edward and I…that was until the night of my 18th birthday. The Cullens invited me over for a little party and we were exchanging gifts, me being a clumsy person I got a paper cut on the paper of one of the gifts and that sent Jasper, Edward's brother and the newest to the vegetarian lifestyle, into a frenzy. After Jasper tried to attack me, Edward threw me into a table causing me to bleed even more. Carlisle patched me up and I went home. Now don't get me wrong, I was a bit frightened by Jasper that night but I knew he wasn't intentionally trying to hurt me and I instantly forgave him for reacting on his natural instincts as a vampire. Edward, however, didn't feel the same for the next day he broke up with me in the woods by my house. I got lost trying to find him and collapsed in tears in the middle of the forest. I was later found by Sam Uley and I was a shell of my former self.

I became a zombie for months after Edward and his entire family left Forks, Edward being the only one who said goodbye. As if it would be any better either way, not only did I lose Edward that day in the woods but I lost the family that I had come to know, love and trust. Best believe one thing, IT HURT! I finally started going out again after Charlie threatened to either ship me off to live with Renee or put me in an institution until I was better. One night I went out with Jessica, a friend from school, we came upon a group of dangerous bikers who were making cat calls at us. I was going to go give them a piece of my mind when I saw Edward's perfect face telling me not to go. It was only an illusion but it was still him and I knew then how I could still have a piece of him. I found two old motorcycles the next day and headed to La Push.

My time with Jacob was great and I found that with him, my personal sun, I was starting to heal from Edward's sudden departure from my life and the loss of my second family. But like everyone else I got close to, he left as well…bluntly telling me to stay away from him. I was hurt, the hole in my heart left by Edward and the Cullens' leaving reopened even bigger than before. I decided in that moment, I needed to see Edward's face again.

I drove to the highest cliff in La Push and dove into the water like I had seen Sam Uley and his friends do one time when Jacob and I were at the beach. In that moment, as I sank down into the deep blue water, I was at peace because I saw the face of Edward as I sank deeper into the water. Of course, Victoria chose that time to make her presence known and I hit my head on a near by rock and passed out. Oh Yeah! I forgot to tell you that little detail, Victoria started hunting me after the Cullens left for Edward killing her mate James…a mate for a mate. Crazy, right? The next thing I know I was being pulled out of the water and given CPR. When I came to Jacob was hovering over me.

What happened next turned my already crazy mixed up life upside down! No, it wasn't finding out that my best friend was a werewolf, I could handle that. No, it was coming home from school to find Alice Cullen pacing back and forth in my living room. I didn't know what to think because a small part of me was happy and relieved to see her again but an even BIGGER part of me was still upset and FURIOUS that she left in the first place without even saying goodbye. My only question was, are the rest back as well? And Why?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice portraying all of the emotions I was feeling and coming out a bit harsh. I needed to stay calm.

"I should ask you the same, Bella, I saw you jump off of a cliff and never come back out of the water" she said in disbelief and shock.

"I was cliff diving and Jacob pulled me out when I hit my head." I said "You never answered why you are here! You all left me here to fend for myself with Victoria sniffing around."

"What? Victoria?" Alice replied, shocked…still avoiding my question.

"Yes, she wants revenge for James' death…mate for a mate, not that any of you care!" I said bitterly.

"Bella, we cared! We still care…we should have never left but Edward insisted it was best for you." she said "He was coming back before…"

"Before what Alice?" I cut her off "Before I died? Too late! I died when he left…when you ALL left."

"Bella, let me finish." Alice said and like a bitch, I cut her off again.

"No, you listen! My father and my best friend had to watch me for MONTHS act like a freaking ZOMBIE after he left and you all followed. Charlie was going to send me to either live with Renee or WORSE have me sent to an asylum. I wanted to DIE!" I spat.

"Bella, Edward's gone!" Alice blurted out during my rant.

"Way to state the obvious, Alice. I hope he's happy wherever he's at." I said sarcastically. I really was bitter about it all to the point I was angry.

"I do too, he got himself killed when he thought you were dead." Alice said sadly and I stopped ranting and just looked at her.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I spat and she hung her head "How?"

"He went to Volterra and exposed himself to the humans there. Aro had Felix and Afton dispose of him." she said through unshed tears. In that moment, I couldn't breath as tears streamed down my face. "The family came back to comfort you, Bella" she added.

"I don't want or need your comfort!" I sobbed "It'll only make it hurt more!"

"Bella, we are so sorry. Edward really did love you." she said.

"Please leave." I sobbed, trying to keep my cool.

"Bella, I…" she started.

"GO!" I screamed "Don't come here anymore! If I want to talk to you, I will call! Just GO!"

Alice finally left and I sunk down to the ground in tears. I cried for hours over Edward's death. When Charlie came home, I was still in the same position at the end of the stairs.

"What's wrong, Bells?" he said sitting beside me on the floor.

"Edward's dead." I sobbed.

"What? How?" he asked.

"Alice came by, he got into some kind of accident in Italy." I lied, tears still streaming down my face."

"I'm so sorry, Bella." he said pulling me into him. We sat together and I cried like this for a while longer.

"Come on, Dad. I'll go cook to take my mind off of things." I said. I headed to the kitchen and made us both dinner. We sat together in silence as we ate and he headed to the den to watch Sports Center. I began washing the dishes and when I came across a knife I hesitated for a second before I took the knife and dug it deep into both of my wrists before slumping down to the floor in tears. I faintly heard Charlie calling out my name.

"Bella? Are you in here?" he called "OH MY GOD! What have you done? Bella! Stay with me!" he screamed frantically and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: Thank you all that added this as their favorite story and to their alerts, I really appreciate your support on this project as I am really out of my element on this one. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight I just enjoy playing with the characters…especially Carlisle (although not a prominent part of this story)…what can I say? Peter Facinelli is a hottie.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a white room that smelled sterile and I knew immediately I was in a hospital. My wrists were bandaged up from my attempt to join Edward in the afterlife and I had Charlie's hand in mine. He was asleep in a chair to the left of me beside my bed. To the right, slept Jacob. I didn't know when or how Jake got there but I was happy he cared enough to come. My wrists stung and began to throb with pain and I knew that whatever pain medicine they gave me was wearing off so I hit the nurse's call button and waited for the nurse to come in. I took this time to relax. My wrist itched under the bracelet they gave me and that's when I glanced at the band around my arm. I saw the doctor's name and thought "Oh No, not him…Not now. I don't know if I can handle it.".

As if he heard my thoughts the gorgeous blonde doctor, and the love of my life's father and creator, came walking into the room carrying a chart. He said nothing as he checked my blood pressure and other vitals. I knew he wanted to say something but since I made it clear to Alice that I didn't want to speak to him he was being respectful by honoring my wishes.

"Carlisle?" I whispered as to not wake Charlie and Jake.

"Yes, Bella?" he said finally looking at me with his beautiful golden eyes.

"Why did you all leave me?" I whimpered out. I saw him take out a syringe and inject what I thought was more pain medicine into my IV and took a deep unnecessary breath before speaking.

"We left because we wanted to honor our son's wishes to let you have a normal human life." He spoke softly "I was against the idea from the start but Edward insisted. None of us every stopped thinking about you for a second. We even came back a few times to check on you, out of sight of course. None of us wanted nothing more than for you to be happy. I hope you forgive us, Bella. We truly are sorry for leaving you the way that we did."

Now I couldn't stay mad at Carlisle for long, he was probably the only one besides Alice and Ed….HIM….that I could trust, we were close before they left. "Carlisle, I forgive you all for leaving…I won't forget but I DO forgive you all. I missed you all so much. The reason I don't come around though isn't because of being mad or that I don't forgive you…it just brings up bad memories that I would rather repress." I whispered.

"I understand fully, Bella. But you know we are always here if and when you need us." He said "Now Bella, your father wants to have you institutionalized until you get better and I'm going to have to agree and recommend it as well."

"NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I screamed causing Charlie and Jacob to startle awake.

"Cullen, what did you do to her? I only agreed to let you continue treating her because you gave me your word that you wouldn't upset her further." Charlie snapped at Carlisle.

"No, Dad. It's not Carlisle…Dad, please don't send me away." I plead with Charlie "I promise nothing like this will happen again…I'll go to therapy…I'll go out with friends just PLEASE let me come home with you."

"Bells, when you did what you did you scared the hell out of me…I thought I had lost you forever and I may have if I hadn't of come in the kitchen when I did." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry, Dad! I am really sorry, please don't send me away." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Charlie, if she agrees to attend therapy and at least attempt to interact with her friends, I would recommend her going home." Carlisle said.

"I don't know." Charlie said.

"I know a WONDERFUL psychiatrist from North Carolina that practices in Seattle by the name of Samantha Northman and she specializes in girls with unique cases such as Bella's" Carlisle said and I knew when he called my case unique that he was referring to my involvement with the supernatural and I assumed that this Samantha character was involved in the supernatural world as well. "I can give her a call and set up an appointment if you agree."

"Thank you, Carlisle, that would be great." Charlie said.

"Well then let me just sign these release papers and then you can be on your way. I will be by your house in a few days to check your stitches and see how you are healing." Carlisle told me.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said. A few minutes later the IV was taken out of my arm and Charlie and I went home. Jacob agreed to stay with me while Charlie was at work and I was grateful he was staying because having him around gave me less time to think about how shitty my life was at that time. I went up to my room and showered when we got home and headed straight to bed.

The next few days were full days and Jacob kept me busy, I was grateful he did. I got calls from Jessica and Angela checking on me and even came over a few times. I was grateful to have their support in all this as well, I was afraid they may turn their back on me when they found out what I had done. Jessica, Angela and Jacob were the only friends that were truly there for me when the Cullens left and with the exception of a few of the pack members from La Push, Billy, Sue (Harry Clearwater's widow and my father's girlfriend) and Carlisle.

I found that I truly enjoyed Carlisle's visits, every time he came around to check on me I felt myself warming back up to him and getting a little stronger everyday. He and I talked about everything under the sun. He helped me to cope with Edward's death and truly accept it. I was grateful to have his wisdom in his time of need. The rest of the Cullens came by one but it was too hard for me so they never came back. It was nothing against them but it just didn't feel right anymore.

After a couple of weeks of healing Carlisle took my stitches out and made me an appointment with his friend in Seattle, Samantha. The way Carlisle spoke of her, I knew I was going to like her.

My first appointment with Samantha was a bit nerve wracking but once I started opening up to her I knew that she would be able to help me. Samantha was a young woman, around 25 or 26, 5'3, kind of a light reddish brown colored hair, blue eyes and a very sweet person. I only wondered how she knew about the supernatural world because of the fact the she was human. At one session I asked her about my observations.

"Samantha, do you mind me asking how you know so much about the supernatural world?" I asked.

"Because I am a part of it." She said straight out.

"How? Y-you're human." I said.

"Only part human. My mother is a witch and my father is actually a vampire royal. Maybe you've heard of him, Marcus Volturi? She asked and I nodded "I am the only human they allow to marry a vampire, like my husband Eric, and I am the only hybrid to mother 2 beautiful little girls named Summer and Cheyenne."

"WOW!" I said.

"Yeah, I know a lot about the supernatural. Just like I know that your friend, Jacob, is not a true werewolf, he is only a shape shifter." she said.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"A true werewolf never comes out unless there is a full moon and they aren't generally BORN as a werewolf the way the shape shifters are." Samantha said, that made a bit of sense. "So, we've been seeing each other for about a month now, I have some homework for you this time around."

"Homework? Like school?" I asked.

"Well, sort of." she said "I would like you to call up your friends Jessica and Angela, since you said they are the only female friends you have that have actually supported you the entire time since the Cullens left and Edward's death."

"OK" I said, I was finally able to hear about and talk about Edward now without breaking down or going into a depression.

"Call them up and you all go out for a girl's night." Samantha said.

"OK!" I said.

"Well, times up for today. You are doing much better, Bella. I am proud of you." she said.

"Thank you Samantha, I had a great coach." I said with a smile. I was actually able to smile now, and not a forced one either…an actual genuine smile.

"Until next time, Bella." Samantha said "It's always a pleasure."

"Thank you, Samantha, for everything." I said and then I left. I went home and started my homework. I called Angela first.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Angela, do you want to go out tomorrow night for a girls night?" I asked.

"Sure, you deserve a night out. Let's do it, you going to call Jess?" she asked.

"I was calling her next." I said "Maybe it'll help me more…Samantha's been GREAT!"

"I can tell, a month ago you wouldn't have even been CONSIDERING going out." Angela said "I'm proud of you, Bella."

"Thank you Angela." I said "I'll see you tomorrow. We can all meet here and figure out a plan of attack."

"Sounds like fun, see you then." she said and we hung up. I called Jessica next.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey girl, I got an assignment from Samantha today." I said.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"To have a girls night with you and Angela. You in?" I asked.

"I am SO in…you deserve it, I think it'll help a lot!" Jessica said.

"Me too" I said.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"We're meeting here and coming up with one." I said.

"OK, sounds like fun…sleep over after?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, that would be cool too." I said.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow then." Jessica said "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah, Jess?" I said.

"Thank you for trying…I am proud of how far you have come." she said.

"Thank you, Jessica." I said and we hung up. The girls were meeting me here and we were going to think of what to do. Maybe tomorrow night would help me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your adds and your reviews. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I am writing it. On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight but it would be fun!**

**WARNING: This Chapter Includes Violence, Rape and Murder. Reader's Discretion is Advised!**

**Chapter 3**

The next evening Angela and Jessica met me at my house and we all decided to head to Seattle for the evening. Other than my visits with Samantha, I really hadn't seen much else in Seattle so I'm sure it would be fun. I quickly got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue t-shirt and walked downstairs to get my house key since we were taking Jessica's car. The phone rang right before we walked out, so I ran to answer it real quick.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, don't go to Seattle tonight." I heard Alice say on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean don't go to Seattle?" I asked.

"I mean I saw a vision that you, Angela and Jessica got attacked. I know you don't want anything to do with us but please, Bella, go anywhere but Seattle." she said.

"By who?" I asked.

"Victoria is making newborns in Seattle…a couple of her newborns. Please just don't go. Not to mention the Volturi have been notified about her unruly newborns so they sent some of their guards to destroy them They may see you." she said.

"I'll take my chances, thank you anyway Alice." I said hanging up. Something told me I should have taken her phone call a bit more seriously as the girls and I made out way to eat dinner at a little diner right down the road from the movie theatre we were going to. The food was amazing and the girls really did help perk my mood up tremendously. We left the diner and walked down the block to the movie theatre. The movie was short but funny and the girls and I chatted away as we walked back to Jessica's car. We cut down an alley as a short cut, probably not the best idea after dark but we didn't really care at that point in time. We came cross a couple of vampires, I assumed were newborns, feeding on a homeless person in the alley and I immediately froze where I was. I motioned for the girls to remain silent and still. Well that wasn't possible for Jessica Stanley because as soon as she saw the guy she screamed to the top of her lungs alerting him.

I thought to myself "Oh Shit!" as the man stood up and wiped the blood from his face before his eyes zeroed in on the three of us. He ran at lightening speed and tackled Jessica to the ground. She screamed as he bit into her neck and began to drain her dry. Angela and I were getting ready to run when two vampires blocked our path at each end of the alley. I tried to remain calm but one of the vampires tackled Angela and proceeded to rip her clothes off. I was getting ready to run when I felt someone holding me in place and forcing me to watch as the vampire raped Angela, her screams filling the alley. I cried for my friend as the man continued to pound into her and bit her on the neck. She let out a blood curdling scream as the guy drained her dry.

"Leave us be." A voice behind me said, belonging to the man that was holding me prisoner. "She's mine!"

The other two vampires quickly ran off when the man spun me around to look at him. I recognized him as Riley, a Forks boy who had gone missing…the boy my father had been looking for.

"So you must be Bella, I know that scent anywhere." he growled in my ear.

"Fuck you!" I screamed. He pushed me hard and I landed on the ground.

"Fuck me?" he said "You are going to WISH I was the one killing you once Victoria gets a hold of you."

"W-What are you going to do?" I said between sobs.

"I'm going to have a little fun with you before I hand you over to Victoria." he said sliding his pants down an staring at my breasts. He let out a feral growl and proceeded to rip my clothes from my body, an easy feat with his newborn strength.

"Please, don't! Please!" I begged, tears streaming down my face.

"Shut up bitch and just take it!" he growled and shoved his enormous member inside of me. I screamed out in pain, more tears rolling down my face. H began pumping in and out of me hard as I tried to wiggle free. It was no use, he was just too strong for me to fight off. I screamed again only to earn a quick slap to the face. Riley growled before biting hard into my neck, not injecting venom but deep enough it hurt like hell. I screamed again as he hit into my collarbone, breast and stomach.

I was starting to lose blood and I could tell that, I knew then I was going to die at the hands of this psychotic newborn. I screamed again, which heard me another punch to the face. All of a sudden I heard screaming from his other friends. After a lot of growling and screaming the night went deathly quit with exception of my pleas and his growling as he slammed into me.

All of a sudden Riley froze everything he was doing. It was as if he weren't in control over his own actions, as if his entire body were paralyzed. That's when I saw a pair of hands come from behind him and so quickly I barely registered what was going on Riley's head was snapped off of his neck and thrown into a nearby fire. His body crawled around in search of his neck when the figure ripped him limb for limb and threw each peace in the fine. Who was my rescuer? I wondered. When whoever it was finished ripping Riley to shreds and burning him he came to me to make sure I was ok. The last think I remember seeing before everything went dark was a guy in a black coat, about 5'7 with light brown hair and red eyes. I remember thinking 'he's really gorgeous". He looked to be no older than 16 or 17, but he was still gorgeous. I remember thinking "I have been saved by a crimson eyed angel" before everything went black.

**Author's Note: I know, short chapter but I'm dog tired and we will finally get to meet Alec in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: I think I may do Alec's POV this time just for a bit of a change. How's that? Little is truly known about Alec because he has only made his presence known a few times through out the series so please bear with me…I'm winging it a bit. From what I've seen he's quiet and reserved yet ruthless when need be but I am trying to portray him as having a softer side.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight though I wish I could own Carlisle Cullen ****J Oh and Alec's a little cutie too.**

**Chapter 4**

**Alec's POV**

Aro, Marcus and Caius caught wind of a nomadic vampire out for revenge on her mate's death was in Seattle creating an army of newborns to kill the family, and the mate, of the one that killed her mate. They sent Jane, Felix, Demetri and I to assess the situation and possibly resolve it before any humans catch wind of what is going on and a mass panic ensues. We flew to Seattle and just stood back in the shadows watching everything unfold. At first the newborns were not very destructive only choosing to feed on the homeless but one night they started to go a bit crazy. They started to attack crowds of people in busy streets, drawing attention to themselves. They were tossing around parked cars and breaking things. When I felt things were getting way out of hand I turned to my sister.

"Jane, they are getting very destructive and drawing a lot of attention to themselves, something must be done." I said.

"I agree." Jane said "I think we should start to thin them out. Felix, you come with me, Demteri you are with Alec. If you come across the leader of this group of idiots, please save them for last so that we can question them." Jane said.

"As you wish, sister." I said and Demetri and I set out in the opposite direction of my sister. We weren't very far when we heard the screams of a few newborns as Felix and Jane got to work. We destroyed a few newborns before we heard screaming coming from an alley about a block from where we stood. When we got there we saw three humans walking up on a couple of newborns feeding on a homeless man. One of the newborns tackled and drained one of the girls and then raped and killed one of the remaining two, saving the brunette in the middle for last. Two more newborns blocked her escape as the one in question threw her to the ground stating that even though his master wanted her he was going to have fun with her first. Demetri and I tried to get to the girl before the newborn raped her but three newborns helping guard the escapes for the human stood in out path and they were putting up a great fight.

After killing and burning the two of the three newborns I left the last for Demetri and ran down the alley toward the girl, her heart was still beating but it was slowing down as the newborn continued to defile her. I threw out my power and the vampire froze in place. I could hear the girl crying faintly and whimpering as I walked behind the newborn and snapped his head from his neck and threw it into a nearby burning trashcan. I pulled his body away from the girl and proceeded to rip him limb from limb, throwing each piece into the fire before walking back over to the girl to check on her. She had bites all over her body but other than that she didn't seem to be showing signs of the change so she was lucky in that aspect. She mumbled under her breath "I have been saved by a crimson eyed angel", though I know she didn't mean to say it out loud, before going unconscious. I picked the girl up and walked out of the alley toward Demetri.

"Whoa, Man! Is that the last girl?" he said and I nodded. "I see she's still alive, but barely. What should we do?"

"We need a doctor…preferably a vampire doctor." I said "We need to find my sister and Felix."

"We're right here." Jane said as she and Felix ran up "All of the Newborns are dead and we lucked up to find their leader, Victoria and she has been destroyed as well. What's with the human, Alec?"

"She's hurt but still alive. She was raped and bitted several times by a newborn after he killed her two friends." I said.

"What are you going to do with her?" Felix asked.

"I can't just leave her to die like this. I tried to use my power on her as I walked down the alley with her in my arms but it didn't work…it's as if this human has some sort of mental shield or something." I said "But we need to get her to a doctor, preferably a vampire doctor."

"I don't know of any." Jane said.

"Of course you do, Jane." Felix said "Carlisle"

"Ah Yes, Carlisle Cullen…the one that got away." Jane said "Demetri, can you find him? I've heard he lives somewhere here in Washington."

"Give me a sec." he said trying to remember Carlisle's scent. "Ah, yes. This way!" He said and he ran south. We ran at vampire speed until Demetri made an abrupt stop in front of a massive white house.

"Felix, I think it may be a good idea if you and Demetri stay out here and let my sister and I handle things." I said.

"What? Why?" Felix said.

"Demetri…do you not remember what Aro had you do not even a month ago?" Jane said thinking along the same lines as I was.

"Oh Shit! Yeah…I completely forgot about Edward being Carlisle's son." Felix said "Yeah…maybe I should stay here."

We walked up the front steps of Carlisle's Home and rang the door bell. I know that with us being part of the Volturi Guard that we didn't necessarily have to ring the door bell, we could just walk in…I wanted to be respectful to one of our former members, especially if he was going to help us. It was Carlisle that answered the door.

"Alec, Jane. What brings you here?" he asked before looking down in my arms "OH! Come in! Come in!"

I carried the girl inside Carlisle's house and followed him into what I guess was his study.

"Lay her on the table." he said getting his doctor equipment out. I laid the girl on the table as Carlisle proceeded to shoot some sort of medication in her arm and pull out a bag of saline to which he hooked to a tube that he stuck in her hand. He hung the bag from the standing lamp beside the table. "How long has she been like this?"

"Maybe 30 minutes." I replied.

"Where did you find her?" he asked.

"Demetri and I came across her in an alley in Seattle. Her friends were killed by a newborn, the second being raped before killed, and the newborn then turned on this young lady and proceeded to rape her and bit her multiple times. I tried to get to her but he had friends with him that gave Demetri and I a great fight." I said. "I destroyed the newborn that did this to her, and between my sister, Felix, Demetri and I we destroyed the rest of the newborns and their leader Victoria."

"Thank you, Alec. They were after this girl." Carlisle said and I grew confused.

"Why would they be after her? She's just a human." I asked.

"Bella is an exceptional human, very bright, very caring and loving. She is somewhat of a mystery though. My son, Edward, wasn't able to read her mind." he said.

"You know this girl, Carlisle?" I asked.

"She used to date Edward, in fact she is the reason he went to Volterra in the first place. He thought she was dead and wanted to die himself." Carlisle said.

"So this human is supposed to be under your care?" I asked and Carlisle put his head down but nodded.

"Unfortunately she would not let any of us help her after Edward's death so it became useless to try to protect her when she pushed us away." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I need to consult with my sister given this new information." I said "I will let you know what we come up with."

"Thank you for saving her, Alec." Carlisle replied. I nodded before leaving the room to go find my sister. I found her sitting on the couch chatting with the ladies in Carlisle's coven.

"Sister, may I have a talk with you?" I asked.

"Yes, brother. Ladies, it was a pleasure." she said before following me outside. "What is it Alec?"

"They know her…Carlisle said her name is Bella and that she is the reason why Edward came to Volterra to commit suicide." I said.

"Why on earth would he commit suicide for a human girl?" Jane asked and I shrugged.

"According to Carlisle they were an item…in love I guess. Edward somehow heard that she was dead and didn't want to live without her." I said.

"Ah" was all she said.

"Sister, she was supposed to be in their care yet she pushed them all away after Edward's death. What do we do? Not only does this human girl know our secret, she has been attacked by one of our kind and still alive to possibly tell about it." I said.

"We take her back to Volterra and let the brothers sort it out." Jane replied after a thinking for a minute.

"Very well, sister. I will inform Carlisle of our intentions." I replied and she nodded as we walked inside. When I got back to Carlisle's study he had moved Bella to the couch to rest.

"Did you figure it out, Alec?" Carlisle asked.

"We did." I said "Carlisle, we are taking Bella back to Volterra with us to let the brothers sort it all out and see what they would like happen to her."

"But…Why?" Carlisle said defensively.

"Carlisle, it's nothing against you or your wonderful family." I said "But this human girl has knowledge of our existence and you and your coven allowed her to have such knowledge and not be killed for it, which could implicate you if Jane or I were to turn that information over to the brother. And now she has been attacked by one of our own and lives to tell about it." I said.

"If that is how you feel it should be, you may take her." he said "But PLEASE don't hurt her…she's been trough enough." Carlisle replied "Wait, how do I cover this with her human father?"

"That's easy, send Alice away for a while and tell her father that she is on vacation with Alice for a while.

'As you wish, I'll have Alice go ahead and call Charlie." he said. We chatted for a while before Bella woke up, her beautiful brown eyes darting around the room. She focused on me and smiled.

"You saved me." she whispered.

"Yes, I did Bella." I said smiling back.

"Thank you. Do you have a name Angel?" she asked.

"Alec." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Alec. I'm Bella." she said.

"Yes, your friend Carlisle told me." I said. "Bella, I'm afraid that my sister and I have to take you back to Italy with us this evening."

"I know." she said.

"You do?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I heard you and Carlisle talking." she said. "I promise I wasn't eavesdropping but Carlisle seemed to be agitated by this. So you are one of the Volturi Guard's huh?"

"Yes, I am. My sister and two of our associates were here on business." I said "We have to go back tonight though since we destroyed all the newborns and their leader, Victoria."

"So Victoria IS dead?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella, she is dead." I replied.

"So, are you going to take me home to get some things or how is this going to work?" she asked.

"Well our flight leaves in an hour and it takes that long to get to the airport so when we arrive in Italy I will get Jane or Heidi to take you shopping." I said.

"Can you?" she asked.

"If you would like me to." I said.

"Yes, please." she replied. There was something about this girl, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Yes, I could tell that she had lived a hard life but there was something…innocent about her. A part of me wanted to get to know her more but I wasn't sure if I would be able to because of the brothers and the laws.

"Very Well, Bella." I said "We need to get going."

"Ok!" she replied and she was still a bit weak from her attack so I carried her into the living room to tell the Cullens goodbye. She didn't seem too upset to be leaving them but I think that may have something to do with young Edward's death. I carried her outside to the woods were Demetri and Felix had managed to get our rental car to Forks. I sat Bella in the back seat and was fixing to go get in the front with Felix when she grabbed my hand.

"Please sit with me." she whimpered and I did just as she asked and nodded for Jane to sit up front with Felix and Demetri road on the other side of Bella. On the ride to the airport Bella snuggled next to me. It was odd being so close to this human girl and NOT wanting to drain her but like I said before…there was something about her. I'm sure if I thought about it I would figure it out but I didn't want to think about this beautiful and innocent girl laying on my shoulder knowing that the brothers could kill her as soon as we got back to Volterra. We arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. I had ti switch seats with Demetri when he boarded because Bella insisted on being close to me for some reason. I think it may have been the fact that I saved her life that made he cling to me but I couldn't be certain. I had roamed this earth for over a 1000 years and no human had ever had this effect on me. It was strange. Maybe the brothers could figure it out for me before deciding what to do with her. At this point, I was hoping for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Little Bit Stronger**_

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, adds and favorites. I'll try to keep the chapters coming as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…but wouldn't it be fun to own some of the characters? Or even some of the actors playing the characters Yum!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_When we arrived in Florence, Italy, Alec took me shopping for a few necessities such as clothes, toiletries and anything else I may need until the brothers came to a decision and headed to the castle in Volterra. I felt my stomach in my throat as we walked down into an alley that lead to the secret entrance into the castle. Alec stopped to talk to the human receptionist but I had no clue what he said since it was all in Italian._

"_Buona sera, Gianna. Il fratello è in?" he said and the girl nodded._

"_Per favore lasciarli sa che siamo di ritorno e che abbiamo portato l'essere umano che il Cullens ha protetto con noi." Jane said and the girl, who I gathered was Gianna nodded before ducking out of the room._

"_Who is she?" I asked._

"_That's Gianna, she is the brother's human receptionist." Alec replied. "She is interested in becoming one of us but the brothers have yet to decide whether she is worthy or not yet."_

"_Oh" I replied. _

"_Calm down, Bella, I will talk to the brothers before they make any decisions in this matter." Alec said, seeing how nervous I was. _

"_Thank you, Alec." I replied. Gianna returned and told Jane and Alec something in Italian that I didn't catch and we walked past her into what looked like a throne room with three men sitting in three thrones. I saw Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix bow to the three men so I took that as my cue and did the same._

"_You must be the one that Edward spoke of when we was here." the one in the middle said "I am Aro."_

"_Bella." I said nervously. Aro extended his hand to me and got a confused look on his face._

"_Interesting." he said and I was the one that was confused then. "Edward said that he could not read you, now I see that he was telling the truth."_

"_Father, I cannot use my power on her either." Alec said from beside me._

"_You've tried?" The man beside Aro said._

"_Yes, master Caius, could I please talk to you in private to explain the situation as to how we found this girl?" he asked and Aro shook his head._

"_Does she speak Italian?" the third, who I gathered was Marcus, said._

"_No." he said and Marcus nodded for him to speak Italian._

"_Giovane Bella era violentato ed era ripetutamente morso da un neonato ha creato per ucciderla per Edward che uccide il suo compagno. Jane e Felix l'hanno distrutta e Demetri e ho distrutto il neonato che ha fatto questo a lei. L'ho portata a Carlisle di essere appianato e ha confessato a sapere lei. L'abbiamo portata per vedere come lei vuole andare di tutto." Alec said._

"_Bene, il figlio, che lei propone facciamo con questa giovane donna?" Aro asked._

"_Non sono sicuro, il padre, farò il repect qualunque cosa la decisione lei fa." Alec replied._

"_Il padre, Alec è diventato il tipo di colpito con l'essere umano. Sembra lottare con perché." Jane said._

"_AH! Ciò TUTTO spiega!" Marcus said out of the blue. That kind of made me nervous._

"_Che significa lei, il fratello? " Aro asked Marcus._

"_Non possiamo uccidere quest'essere umano, è il compagno dell'Alec. Vedo una banda solida bianca tra il due di loro, è forte, infrangibile." Marcus said._

"_Very Well, then" Aro finally said in English. "Bella, you will live."_

_I let out a sigh of relief after hearing those words but I knew there was a big BUT coming._

"_However, you will remain in Volterra for a while and when the time comes you will be changed. It seems that Alec has saved your life more than once today." Aro said and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Marcus just informed me that you are Alec's true mate." Aro replied. Well that explains EVERYTHING…why I felt so attracted to him, why I didn't want him away from me, EVERYTHING!_

"_Oh!" was all I said._

"_Alec, Demetri, please show Miss Bella to her room. I'd like for her to have Carlisle's old room on our floor." Aro said._

"_Yes, Father." they both said and a few minutes later I was following them down a long corridor and up a flight of stairs onto the floor the kings stayed on. When they showed me to the room I just KNEW it was Carlisle's based on the way it was kept. The same picture he had hanging in his house hung on the wall by the bed. Books lined the shelves, mostly medical journals, and there was a plush kind sized bed sitting in the middle of the room._

"_Good Night, Miss Bella." Demetri said before retreating from the room leaving Alec and I alone._

"_So…" I said "About the whole mates thing…"_

"_We don't have to rush into anything, Bella." Alec said softly "Just because we are mates doesn't necessarily mean that we have to be an item. I am more than willing to be your friend."_

"_Oh OK!" I said a bit relieved we were being forced into this. _

"_I'm going to let you get some sleep, Bella. Tomorrow I will properly introduce you to Heidi, my sister, and Chelsea." he said "Then maybe you three can go shopping so that you can replenish your wardrobe since you will be staying a while."_

"_Ok" I said "Alec, before you go…can I ask you a question?"_

"_Anything you would like, Bella." he said with a small smile._

"_How Old are you?" I asked._

"_Honestly? I'm 14." he said looking ashamed that I had to be mated to a 14 year old._

"_Oh that's not that bad, Alec. How long have you been 14?" I asked._

"_Since 814 AC…over a thousand years." he said._

"_WOW!" I said "That's AMAZING…you do all right for an old man." I said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood. He smiled really big on that one. I could tell he was really shy and quiet. "We'll get you out of the shy thing."_

"_It's not that, Bella." he said._

"_What is it then?" I asked._

"_Well, I'm afraid I haven't had much contact with women other than the members of the guard and the wives of the brothers. I don't want to say anything that will make you think less of me, Bella." he said in a sort of embarrassed fashion._

"_No worries, Alec. I have a bad habit of speaking before thinking, myself. We'll get along famously." I said with a laugh. I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Alec and thank you again." I said._

"_Good night, Bella. And I would do anything to keep you safe." he said with a smile as he kissed my forehead and left. I went into the huge bathroom in the room and took a quite shower before changing into the pajamas that Alec took me to buy and laid down in the HUGE comfortable bed. I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow._


	6. Special Author's Note

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: I will be updating within the next couple of days if not tonight but I wanted to post this special Author's note as a request to translate the Italian from the last chapter…I will try to remember to do so from now on.**

"**Buona sera, Gianna. Il fratello è in" Alec to Gianna "Good Evening, Gianna. Are the brothers in?"**

"**Per favore lasciarli sa che siamo di ritorno e che abbiamo portato l'essere umano che il Cullens ha protetto con noi" Jane says "Please let them know that we have returned and we have the human that the Cullens were protecting with us."**

"**Giovane Bella era violentato ed era ripetutamente morso da un neonato ha creato per ucciderla per Edward che uccide il suo compagno. Jane e Felix l'hanno distrutta e Demetri e ho distrutto il neonato che ha fatto questo a lei. L'ho portata a Carlisle di essere appianato e ha confessato a sapere lei. L'abbiamo portata per vedere come lei vuole andare di tutto" Alec explains what happened in Chapter 4 to the brothers in Italian. "Young Bella was raped and bitten repeatedly by a newborn. Jane and Felix took care of most of the newborns as well as their leader Victoria. Demetri and I took care of the one that attacked Bella, Riley, and the rest of the newborns. We took her to Carlisle to get patched up and he admitted to knowing her. We brought her back with us so that you can decide what to do with her."**

"**Bene, il figlio, che lei propone facciamo con questa giovane donna?" Aro asked "Son, what do you think we should do with the young lady?"**

"**Non sono sicuro, il padre, farò il repect qualunque cosa la decisione lei fa." Alec Replied "I don't know, Father, but I will respect whatever decision you make."**

"**Il padre, Alec è diventato il tipo di colpito con l'essere umano. Sembra lottare con perché" Jane says "Father, Alec has become quite smitten with the young human."**

"**AH! Ciò TUTTO spiega!" Marcus's outburst "Ah! That explains everything!"**

"**Che significa lei, il fratello?" Aro asks Marcus "What do you mean, Brother?"**

"**Non possiamo uccidere quest'essere umano, è il compagno dell'Alec. Vedo una banda solida bianca tra il due di loro, è forte, infrangibile" Marcus says "We cannot kill the girl, she's Alec's mate. There is a thick white band between them that's strong, unbreakable."**

**Then they speak English Again. I'll update soon! Thank you All!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I appreciate all those who have stuck with me and supported this project. Yes, I am out of my element with this one (I usually write about either the wolves or Carlisle) but I still hope you enjoy. In the author's not posted before this chapter I translated the Italian from Chapter 5, I will translate from now on. Thanks for calling me on that, I completely forgot to add it in before I posted it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer or else I would own Twilight and Carlisle Cullen would be MINE {Laughs evily}. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to upset or offend anyone. With that being said, on with the show.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I wandered out of my room and down the stairs to explore the castle. I came across the library, which was HUGE! I decided I had found my favorite room of the house so I looked through the shelves upon shelves of books and found one to read. The one that caught my eye was one called "Twilight" by Stephanie Meyer. After reading the flap I found that it was about a girl falling in love with a vampire and their struggle. I figured "What the hell? Been there done that, let's just see how this one goes.". I sat in a comfy chair in the corner and began to read. I was really getting into it when I heard someone walk in. I found something to mark my page and sat the book down.

"Hello?" I called out. Just as I did, Alec came into view and sat in the chair next to me.

"Buon giorno, Bella." he said with a smile.

"Good Morning." I replied back to him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Actually, that was probably the best night's sleep I had ever had." I replied honestly. "What are you up to today?"

"Aro has me scouting out a few newborns in Milan and then the rest of the day is reserved for training and free time." he said.

"What are you planning to do with your free time?" I asked.

"I honestly haven't decided death, innamorato." he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"What does what mean?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Innamorato…what does that mean? If I am staying, I should probably learn Italian." I said.

"Oh, innamorato means sweetheart. I'm sorry." he said looking down and I'm sure he'd be blushing if he could.

"It's ok if you call me that." I said with a smile.

"Oh ok." he said "What are you doing all day?"

"I'm not sure. I was just reading before you walked in. I love to read." I said "I really need to go get some clothes since I am staying."

"Then let's go meet the girls." he said holding his hand out. I took his hand and he helped me out of my chair but instead of letting go once I was up he continued to hold my hand as we walked through the halls of the castle. Alec pointed out the different rooms and paintings as we walked and it was all very beautiful and interesting. I was really starting to like it here. We finally went downstairs to a row of rooms that Alec told me was the Guard's quarters. He showed me the room he shared with Demetri and across the hall Felix and a man he introduced to me as Afton shared a room. Felix and Afton were the ones who carried out Aro's command to execute Edward, Alec told me that it was painless since he used his power.

"Miss Bella, I am really sorry that I had to execute your friend." Afton said when we met "Felix and I both are."

"I don't blame either of you, nor do I blame Aro. Edward made his choice to expose himself and he chose to die." I said.

"We are still very sorry, will you ever forgive us and accept our plea for friendship?" Afton asked.

"Certainly, you are both forgiven. Besides, getting to know Felix a bit on the plane ride over here was fun." I said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Bella." Afton said.

We left Afton and Felix's room and he took me to a room where Renata, Aro's personal guard, had a room to herself. She was very quiet, in fact she didn't speak much at all…but what little she did speak I saw that she was very sweet. I knew we would be great friends. The last room that Alec took me to was his sister and Heidi's room. They were both sitting around reading when we walked in.

"Jane, Heidi, I wanted to bring Bella by to introduce her to Heidi, is that ok?" Alec asked.

"Sure, come in." Jane said. I had gotten to know Jane a bit on the plane also. She was a lot like Rosalie in the fact that she didn't take shit from anyone but I'd come to realize that she was actually very sweet deep down. The type of person you would want on your side and the type of person to never cross.

"Hey Jane." I said with a wave.

"Hi again." she said with a nod. She didn't smile much but when she nodded I saw what looked like a piece of a smile form on her lips. Heidi, on the other hand, was all smiles and she was quite beautiful when she did.

"I'm Heidi." said Heidi extending her hand. I took it and shook it.

"I'm Bella." I replied.

"So, what are you two up to today?" Heidi asked.

"Alec was showing me around the castle and introducing me to everyone before he leaves to go scouting for Aro in Milan." I said.

"Yes, and Bella needs to get some new clothes and a few other things since she will be staying here for a while. Would you ladies care to accompany her?" Alec asked.

"I'm in." Heidi said "Come on, Jane, it'll be fun."

"If you say so." Jane grumbled rolling her eyes "I hate shopping" she whispered to me.

"Don't feel bad, I do too. I used to hate it when Alice took me shopping and turned me into Bella Barbie." I said.

"What's Bella Barbie?" she asked.

"Where she tries to make you over and dress you up." I said.

"Well then I guess that you could say Heidi likes to turn people into Barbie's too." Jane said.

"Great" I said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Come on girls, let's go see if Chelsea wants to go and we will go to Milan…best shopping in Italy." Heidi said.

"So I've heard." I said sarcastically causing Jane to chuckle.

We went to ask Chelsea if she wanted to come and she decided to join us. Before we knew it we were all, accompanied by Demetri, headed to Milan. It was nice shopping with Jane, Heidi and Chelsea because if I wanted to venture out and look at something on my own I could without being pulled in the opposite direction like Alice used to do. At the end of the trip I know we had sent about 100 bags back to the castle, quite a few were mine alone.

When we got back to the castle I decided to head back to the library and finish reading Twilight, it was really getting interesting when Alec found me that morning. I was almost through with the book, I was at the part where Brittany and Edmund were at the prom,

When Alec walked in. I immediately forgot the book when I saw him, he was just so beautiful. I looked up just as he sat down in the chair beside me.

"Good Afternoon, Bella" he said.

"Hey Alec, how was your day?" I asked with a smile.

"It was eventful, we have a few prospects in Milan. How was yours?" he asked.

"I actually had fun shopping with Jane, Heidi and Chelsea." I said.

"Really? Heidi didn't tire you out?" he asked with a laugh.

"Actually no, she didn't." I said.

We sat there for a few minutes just talking, I really liked talking to Alec. Alec was sweet and caring and a great listener. Not at all the sadist that so many of the Cullens made him out to be, though he probably could be if need be. I felt comfortable around him.

"What are you plans for this evening, Bella?" he finally asked.

"Nothing really, I just finished this book so I'll probably find another one to read." I said.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, just dress casually." he said "I'll be by your room to get you around 7." he said.

"I'll be ready." I said with a smile. He left a few minutes later, a smile plastered on his angelic face, making him look that much better. I'm sure I had a huge grin on my face as well, I was going out on a date with the crimson eyed angel that saved me…the GORGEOUS crimson eyed angel that saved me. I went to my room to change and sat back on the bed just waiting for Alec to arrive…I was both nervous and anxious at the same time.


	8. Chapter 7

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your wonderful comments and support. Let's get on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer…if I were then Carlisle would be MINE and I would hook one of the other characters up with one of my faithful readers ****J**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

Getting ready for my date with Alec was actually more difficult than I had expected because 1- I hadn't been on a real date since Edward and I first got together, 2- I had no idea where we were going and 3- I was a bit more nervous than I had originally thought I was. Why was I nervous? It was Alec Volturi for God's sake…the man that saved my life. Still, actually going out with Alec on a date that was more than platonic was a bit nerve wracking if I do say so myself. I decided to go to my newfound friends, against my better judgment since I hated being Bella Barbie, Jane and Heidi to help me get ready. I walked down to the lower level where the Guard's quarters were and knocked on Jane and Heidi's door. Heidi was the one that answered.

"I heard SOMEONE has a date tonight." she said.

"Yeah. I do…can you help?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask! Come in!" she said opening the door a little wider. When I walked in Jane was sitting on the couch in the living area of their suite watching TV. (My floor, the brother's chambers, didn't have TV's…which was fine since I didn't watch TV that often.)

"Hey Jane!" I said as I passed her, following Heidi into her sleeping area. Jane heard me and got up to come with us into Heidi's part of the suite.

"So, you and my brother, huh?" Jane asked.

"He asked me out on a date…I don't know if it means anything or not but I like him so I said yes." I said.

"Oh, Bella…you have a lot to learn about my dear brother." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Here, put this on while Jane schools you." Heidi said throwing me a cute light blue top with a pair of ankle strap Capri pants. "It should fit, we are about the same size." she added and I started changing, she was right. It did fit, it hugged my curves nicely and accentuated them without showing off too much.

"So, for my brother to ask you out after only knowing you a day? Well that DOES mean something…he likes you, Bella." Jane said "And Alec has never really liked anyone before…I was starting to get worried that Alec was going to be alone for the rest of eternity…I mean it has been over a thousand years and you are the first girl he's shown interest in…like I said, that means something."

"Wow! I didn't know that." I said "He's gorgeous…I'm sure any girl would kill to get a guy like Alec."

"Oh I know…many have tried and failed…myself included." Heidi said. "Lucky bitch." she added with a laugh.

"So, should I watch out for anything?" I asked.

"With Alec? No, I mean he can be a bit of a sadist like myself at times when he's working but he actually has a really big heart…I guess he has just never found the right girl to show that side to yet." Jane said.

"He's been really sweet to me since we met…I thought at first it was because he felt bad about what happened to me…but…"I started to say but Jane put her hand up to stop me.

"Let me stop you right there…Alec doesn't feel sorry for you. He WANTED to save you…when he first saw you he knew you were different. He saw something he liked and didn't want that newborn to kill you. If he felt bad for you he would have just killed you to save you the suffering…instead he had Demetri track Carlisle and had Carlisle patch you up." Jane said.

"Oh!" was all I could say to that.

"Oh yeah, there is something you should know." Jane said.

"What's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow to which Heidi scolded me for since she was doing my make up "Sorry Heidi"

"It's ok." she said continuing to prepare me for my date.

"Since Alec and I were turned so young and also since he has never been in a relationship, he may need you to take the lead…he doesn't really know HOW to be in a relationship. Take it easy on him, though because he NEVER gives his heart to someone and it seems that he is trying to give it to you…don't hurt him or you will feel my wrath…I may not be able to use my power on you because of your mental shield but I have other means." Jane warned.

"I wouldn't do that to Alec, Jane. You don't have to worry about that…I know all too well what it feels like to give your heart to someone and then have it stepped on." I said.

"Then we are good, just as long as you understand I am very protective of my twin." she said.

"I understand completely and I would be the same way if I had a brother or sister." I said.

"All done." Heidi said. "Do you like it?"

I looked in the mirror and saw that Heidi only put the minimum amount of make up on, making it look as if I had none on at all. "I like it, Heidi." I said.

"You have a beautiful face anyway, Bella, you really don't need much makeup…I just accented a few features for you." she said.

"Thanks, Heidi." I replied.

"You two have a good time tonight." Jane said.

"Oh by the way, what time is he coming to get you?" Heidi asked.

"7...so in about an hour." I said.

"Come sit with us then, let's talk until right before time for you to go." she said. So I walked to the living area and we talked for a while. Right before it was time for Alec to stop by my room for our date, I made my way up to my suite and finished my book. I have to admit it described mine and Edward's relationship to a t. There was a soft knock at the door at about 10 minutes to 7, so I checked myself in the mirror before walking to the door.

"You're early" I said with a smile.

"I couldn't wait any longer." Alec replied with that sexy grin of his.

"Well, let me grab my jacket and we'll go." I said walking to the closet and grabbing my jacket. We walked out to the car, to which Felix was driving, and rode a ways before coming to a stop at a train station.

"You two have a good night, we'll see you tomorrow." Felix said as Alec and I walked to the loading dock of the train and got on.

"This is the Orient Express." I exclaimed.

"You've heard of it?" he asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted to ride it and see the Italian country sides." I said.

"Well you are in for a treat. It's about a two hour ride to Venice." he said.

"I'm glad you asked me to come tonight." I said.

"I'm glad you agreed." he said with a smile.

I scooted a bit closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder as we rode, looking out the window as I did. Watching the Italian countryside pass by was a breathtaking and before I knew it we were pulling into the station in Venice. When we got off of the train, Alec took my hand in his as we walked down the street a ways before stopping at a restaurant called La Caravella. Once we were inside the hostess asked for a name and Alec told him the reservation was for Volturi. The hostess said something in Italian as we walked out to our table. Our table was outside overlooking Venice, it was a beautiful view. A few minutes later a waiter came to our table and asked for our drink orders. I ordered a water and Alec followed my lead.

"What is there good to eat here?" I asked Alec "The menu is all in Italian so I can't read it."

"It depends on what you want, they have the traditional pasta that Italy is famous for but Venice is particularly famous for it's seafood." he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as I don't eat…I have no idea but I heard some of the humans saying that the spider crab is really good." he said.

"Oh that sounds good, I'll have that." I said.

When the waiter came back Alec ordered for me, including a salad as a appetizer. He ordered something to keep up appearances and watched as I ate. I had to admit that the spider crab was delicious. I would definitely have to eat there again before I die. After we were done eating…or rather after I was done eating, we left La Caravella and walked the streets of Venice. He showed me some of the sights and it was all breathtaking.

"We have one last thing to do in Venice before we head to where we will be spending the night. I had to pull some strings to be able to stay where we are staying." Alec said "But we cannot leave Venice without doing one thing." He pointed to the water as a gondola came to a stop right in front of us. "Shall we?" he asked taking my hand and helping me into the boat. And so we rode in the gondola as the gondolier serenaded us in Italian. It was the most romantic thing I had ever experienced in my entire life. We passed under the Bridge of Sighs, made famous by Lord Byron in one of his masterpieces, before coming to a stop in front of the train station. Alec paid the gondolier generously before we got off of the gondola and back on the train.

"Where are we going, Alec?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, Bella." he said with a smile, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight making him look that much more angelic and beautiful. We were only on the train about an hour before he came to a stop. A horse and carriage, one of the most famous modes of transportation in Italy, waited for us as we walked hand and hand off of the train. The carriage rode through a town that was beautiful to look at though I had no idea where we were and came to a stop in front of a building.

"This is where we get off" Alec said taking my hand and helping me from the carriage "I have arranged for there to be a change of clothes for you at our final destination. As I said, I had to pull some MAJOR strings to stay here."

"Where are we, Alec?" I asked.

"Impatient aren't we?" Alec said with a laugh as we walked up a flight of stairs and stopped at a door. Alec felt above the door and retrieved a key to the room. He unlocked the door and we walked inside. The room was beautiful, like something out of a Shakespeare play. The bed in the middle of the room was tall and fit for a queen, with a canopy draped over top. There were glass double doors that lead out to a balcony overlooking a courtyard with a beautiful fountain in the middle.

"This is beautiful, Alec." I exclaimed "Now are you going to tell me where we are?"

"After we go out on the balcony." he said leading me out on the balcony, the view was even better from the balcony. "This is La Casa di Giulietta…beautiful isn't it?"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?, It is the east, and Juliet is the , fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not , how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" Alec said and I almost melted as he beautifully quoted Romeo's confession to Juliet as she stood on her balcony. That's when it hit me where we were.

"La Casa di Giulietta is Juliet's house?" I asked and he smiled and nodded "It's BEAUTIFUL Alec. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you for allowing me to bring you here." he said pulling me into him as we looked out over Verona. I felt myself drifting off in his arms, since it was late, so he picked me up and laid me on the bed. I was almost asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow but I did hear him whispered "Buona notte, la Mia Angel." I don't know what it meant but it was beautiful.

**Author's Note: Leave me some loving…and to translate what Alec whispered to Bella **

"**Buona notte, la Mia Angel" is "Good Night, My Angel"**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your support on this project, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see all of your wonderful comments. Be sure to check out my other stories on here and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know the deal, I'm not Stephanie Meyer I am just in love with her characters…if I had it my way then Carlisle Cullen would be MINE! Yum!**

**Chapter 8**

**Alec's POV (We haven't heard from him in a while)**

I sat in one of the chairs in the corner of La Casa di Giulietta and watched my beautiful Bella sleeping. I had to admit to myself that I was already falling for her even though it had only been a few days that I had known her. Yes, we were mates according to Marcus but does that mean that I automatically fall in love with her? I was scared to death of my newfound feelings for this young human because I had never had these feelings toward ANYONE, I was afraid I would do something to mess things up between Bella and I. I was also afraid that with me being one of Aro's most prized Guard members that it would make Bella a target being my mate. I was afraid she may never love me the same for she is broken. I was just plain AFRAID! I had never been in a relationship before, nor had I ever thought of anyone or looked at anyone like I did Bella. I vowed then and there that I would do everything in my power to make sure that she was happy and safe for the rest of her days, even if she didn't reciprocate my feelings.

I watched as the sun rose and lit up her sleeping face like that of an angel and even though we had to leave Verona to go back to Volterra, I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful as she slept, unlike what Carlisle told me before I left Washington, while Bella was unconscious. I wondered what changed. I walked over to the bed and laid my hand on her cheek and spoke to her softly.

"Bella, Mia Angel, you need to get up. We have to go." I said. She groaned a little, a beautiful sound, before stretching and opening her eyes. She saw me sitting on the side of the bed and smile snuggling into my hand that was still on her cheek.

"Good Morning, Alec" she said with a smile.

"Did you sleep well, Mia Angel?" I asked her.

"Best sleep of my life." she said with a little moan. I don't know why but when she moaned it made me feel a different sensation at a different part of my body other than my heart, if you get what I am saying.

"I will step outside now and let you change." I said.

"Thank you Alec, for all of this. Best first date ever!" she said with a smile.

"I agree, innamorato" I said before walking outside the door so that she could change. When she was finished she gathered her things and met me on the other side of the door.

"Do we have to go back now? Can't we see some things first?" she asked.

"I suppose, we could, innamorato." I said.

"Thank you, Alec." she said with a smile taking my hand in hers as we descended the staircase of La Casa di Giulietta and onto the streets of Verona. I took her to Juliet's tomb and we rubbed the right breast of her statue in the piazza for good luck before I showed her a few churches before we boarded the train to our final stop before going back to Volterra. I took her to Rome.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I wanted to show you Rome before we went back to Volterra." I said taking her hand in mine as we got off of the train.

"REALLY? I've ALWAYS wanted to go to Rome. Can you show me your favorite spots?" she asked.

"Yes, the first is right this way." I said as we made our way out of the train station and began walking toward the Trevi Fountain. We stopped right in front of it and I watched as Bella stood in awe in front of it.

"This is beautiful Alec, I've always wanted to come here and throw a coin in and make a wish." she said.

"It is good luck to throw three coins with your right hand over your shoulder into the fountain. They say one coin brings good luck, two coins brings a new romance and three brings good luck, good fortune and marriage…that's the legend anyway." I said.

"I don't have any change" she frowned after feeling in her pockets. I reached in my pocket and retrieved three coins.

"Aren't you going to do it?" she asked.

"I did it right before I left for Washington." I said with a smile "Part of my wish came true."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Alec." she said as she turned around with her back to the fountain, coins in her right hand and closed her eyes. She tossed the coins over her shoulder into the fountain.

"Come on, innomorato, we have much to see." I said taking her hand and walking toward the Pantheon. We walked around in the Pantheon for a while before heading to the Coliseum. We ended out trip at the Vatican and Sistine Chapel, which was my favorite part of Rome.

"I love it here, this is my favorite part of Rome." I said.

"I see why, it's my new favorite part." she replied in awe of the beauty of the Chapel and the painting on the ceiling. "The only thing that makes it better is being here with you."

"I couldn't agree more." I said pulling her into me. We started walking back toward the train station and headed back to Florence where Felix was waiting for us with the car to head back to the Castle in Volterra. It was getting late by the time we made it home so I walked Bella to her room.

"Alec, I had a wonderful time." she said "I really love spending time with you."

"Maybe we can do it again, soon." I said with a hopeful smile and she nodded, a blush crossing her cheeks.

"I'd like that." she said. "Good Night Alec."

And then she did something unexpected, she leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips. I had no idea what I was doing so I followed her lead and the kiss seemed to last forever, which I wasn't complaining. When we finally broke away, so she could breath, we said our good nights again and went our separate ways. I was getting ready to head back to the Guard's quarters when I heard my name being called from Marcus's room so I walked there to see what was wrong.

"Yes, Master Marcus?" I asked.

"Come in, Alec." he said patting the chair beside him as he put down what he was reading. "Close the door behind you." I did as I was told and took a seat. "I understand you have been away with young Bella, is that true?"

"Yes, sir. I informed Aro of my intentions the other day, he said it was ok…is something wrong, Master Marcus?" I asked.

"No, young one. I was just going to ask how it went. I know you are new to the whole relationship thing so I was just curious." he said.

"It was wonderful, Marcus. Bella is so full of life and she's beautiful, smart, funny and caring. Marcus, I know it is a bit soon to say this but I think that I am falling in love with her." I said.

"No, young one, it is never too soon to know what the heart wants. I know that you and Bella were meant to be together when I first saw her." he said "Just take your time, you are new to this and she has been broken more than once."

"Yes, master." I said.

"When she finally surrenders her heart to you, cherish it. Don't make the same mistake that so many of us lonely fools have made in the past and take it for granted, it will kill you for the rest of eternity." he said.

"Yes, master." I said.

"Go, enjoy the rest of you night. Training begins again tomorrow." he said.

"Thank you, Master Marcus." I said before leaving. I went back to my room where Demetri and Afton were having a Rock Band War. They put the game on pause when I walked in. They must have seen the goofy grin on my face.

"So I take it that your trip went well?" Demetri asked.

"Yes, it was wonderful…Bella is amazing!" I said.

"Don't hurt her." Afton said.

"I won't" I said "Can I join?"

And that was how it went for the rest of the evening. I beat the guys at Rock Band multiple times, all the while thinking about my first kiss that I shared with Bella. I spent the rest of the evening smiling. Yes, I was hooked.


	10. Chapter 9

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if the updates come a bit slower now but I have another story going on as well as life being quite hectic lately. I will update for you guys as soon as possible and again I thank you for sticking with me and supporting this project.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even need to say I am not Stephanie Meyer anymore…you already know LOL.**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

After our date and kiss, Alec and I were almost inseparable with the exception of when Aro sent him out on missions. During those times I found things to occupy my time. I read, I hung out with the girls, I even took up playing video games with the guys. Not to mention Marcus was teaching me Italian, which I was becoming quite good at since he wouldn't allow me to speak English when talking to him unless I absolutely had to. He was a wonderful teacher and a very insightful man, not the lifeless asshole that I had heard so many of the vampire visitors to the castle has commented on. But like all good things, something always has to cause trouble to make things better. This time? A new prospect that Aro had been having Alec scout by the name of Natalia from Russia.

Natalia was beautiful and charming and had the gift to grab the attention of any male she wanted…and that included Alec. Now, I am not a jealous person but when you try to steal my happiness I start to get really pissed off and that was what Natalia was trying to do. I remember the first time I caught her trying to talk Alec into leaving me.

I was just coming back from my Italian lesson with Marcus and was heading downstairs to the Guard's quarters when I heard Alec's voice in the library.

"Natalia, what do you want?" he asked, he sounded irritated.

"Oh Alec, you know what I want." she purred…yes, she fucking PURRED.

"And I told you once before that I am with Bella, she is my mate and that is never going to change." he said. I smiled when I heard him say that.

"But you know that I would be so much better for you than that good for nothing human." she said and I wanted to charge in right then but I kept my cool and continued to listen.

"That may be so, Natalia, but my heart, body and soul belongs to Bella and there is no one on this planet that can or WILL ever change that. Now if you don't have anything important to talk to me about then I will be on my way to find my MATE." he spat.

"Fine, run along to your MATE as you call her…but you WILL be back…I always get what I want." she hissed.

"Not this time you aren't." he snapped at her and I heard him walking away from her so I quickly acted as if I was just walking down the stairs. "Hello mia angel." he said walking over to me and kissing me lightly on the lips. "I was just coming to find you."

"So was I." I said "Is everything all right, baby? You act like something is bothering you."

"Yes, It's Natalia…she seems to think she can have me even though I have told her multiple times that YOU are my mate and I love YOU and ONLY you. She doesn't seem to take a hint." he said.

"Well why not go to your father, baby? Maybe he can get her to stop." I said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Would you like to come with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and he wrapped his arm around me as we walked toward Aro's study where he normally went to read and sure enough he was sitting in there when we arrived.

"Father?" Alec said poking his head in the door.

"Yes, my son. Come in, Come in." he said motioning for us to come in and take a seat. "What can I do for the two of you today?" he asked.

"Father, it's Natalia." Alec said "She has been constantly trying to split Bella and I up since she got here over a month ago and doesn't seem to take no for an answer. She is constantly making snide remarks about my mate and Father, I would like it to STOP!"

"I have been noticing this as well, son, and I plan to help you out with this situation because we take the bond of mates VERY seriously around here." he said. "If you see her, send her here."

"Thank you Father, I will." he said and at that Alec and I left. We ran into Natalia again and sent her to Aro before heading outside to take a walk in the garden. It was hard to believe that I had been here for almost 9 months, time sure flew but I had Alec to thank for that because he made my life so much better since the moment he saved me back in Seattle and I loved him so much for that, I had told him this many times. Charlie wasn't too thrilled about me deciding to stay in Italy after my "trip" with Alice when I came home to pack my things but after meeting Alec, he knew I was in good hands. We even flew down to Florida to see Renee during one of our visits to the states. I still remained in close contact with everyone back home…including the Cullens.

"I love you so much, Bella." he whispered as we walked up on our favorite spot in the middle of the garden.

"I love you more." I said. I could tell he was nervous about something but I wasn't sure what. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Il mio Amore, I was going to wait until later to ask you this but I cannot wait." he said pulling something out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked holding up a beautiful ring. Tears filled my eyes as I nodded "yes" and he slid the ring on my finger. He pulled me into him and kissed me passionately.

"I love you so much." he said.

"I love you more, my wonderful fiancee." I said.

"God, I love the sound of that." he said.

"So do I." I said with a giggle, admiring my new ring. It was a marquis cut diamond set in the middle of a platinum band that looked as it the diamond were set in the center of a Celtic knot. "Baby, it's so beautiful."

"I looked at so many while I was out with my sister and on missions and I came across this one in Ireland and I just KNEW it was meant for you." he said. "The matching wedding band, which I bought for both of us in case you said yes, has the claddagh, or Celtic symbol of love…two hands holding a heart which is actually a diamond."

"It sounds beautiful." I said "I can't WAIT to marry you. Oh crap!"

"What's wrong, Il mio Amore?" he asked.

"I will probably be getting a phone call soon." I said thinking of Alice.

"From?" he asked.

"Alice…I'm sure she saw and I am SURE she will probably be flying here as soon as possible to plan the wedding." I said with a laugh.

"Ah yes, how could I forget the psychic pixie?" he said with a laugh and he wrapped his arm around me and we walked back to the castle. When we returned to my suite, as expected there were like 4 missed calls, 4 voicemails and multiple text messages from Alice.

"I'd better call her back before she flies out here tonight." I said with a laugh.

"I agree." Alec said amused. "I have to go train, Il mio Amore. I will see you soon. L'amo la mia bella fidanzata." He added with a light kiss on the lips.

"L'amo anche, il bambino" I said kissing him back and he left me to call Alice.

"Bella oh my GOD! You HAVE to let me plan your wedding." Alice answered.

"Well hello to you too, Alice." I said with a laugh.

"I saw when he asked you, I saw the ring, I saw EVERYTHING. I even saw the WEDDING! Oh my god, I have so much to do…I mean how often do you marry a prince?" she asked.

"Alice, Alec is hardly a prince." I said with a little giggle.

"Bull crap, Bella. If you were to say that to Aro, Marcus or Caius they would disagree fully since he and Jane and like the daughter and son that Aro never had." she said.

"Ok…you are probably right…but please don't go overboard." I said.

"Oh I have already seen it…He has just told Aro and he even mentioned that you are talking to me. Aro wants the royal wedding for you and Alec." she said.

"I doubt that." I said with a snort. Just then there was a knock at my door and Aro himself was standing on the other side. "Hold on Alice, it's Aro." I told Alice and set the phone down. "Good afternoon, Aro."

"Good Afternoon, Bella. I hear congratulations are in order." he said taking my hand in his and kissing it.

"Thank you, Aro." I said with a smile.

"You are the epitome of the blushing bride cliché, Bella." he said with a chuckle "I understand that you have Alice Cullen on the phone with you now, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. She saw Alec's proposal and is going gung ho trying to plan this ALREADY." I said with a laugh.

"And she should, if you want her to. I'm sure Heidi would LOVE to help her." he said "Now, as I just discussed with Alec…I intend for the two of you to have a royal wedding since Alec is the Prince of the Volturi and head of the Guard."

"That's what Alice just told me, I didn't think she was serious." I said blushing.

"Oh yes, and I intend for the same to happen with Jane if she ever finds her mate. May I speak to Miss Alice?" he asked.

"Certainly." I said turning to pick the phone up "Alice are you still there?"

"Yes, I heard, put Aro on." she said and I handed Aro the phone.

"Alice, you already know how I would like the wedding to go so everything is at your discretion now since Bella seems to trust you, I only ask that Heidi be allowed to help if she wants to…and I am sure she will." Aro said "I understand this may take some time, but I am sure you can get it all together rather quickly…yes, three months from now is great. Yes, Bella can invite her human family and friends if she would like, we will make sure that our thirsts are quenched before the wedding. Thank you Alice. Here's Bella."

Aro handed me the phone and smiled. "You have a really good friend in Alice Cullen, she will do a wonderful job." he said.

"Thank you Aro." I said and he kissed my hand once again before leaving. I put the phone back to my ear. "So, three months huh?"

"You heard?" she asked.

"Just bits and pieces…so you are really making me do the whole princess thing?" I asked.

"Like I said before Bella, how often do you marry a prince?" she asked.

"Very true, but I would like any type of wedding as long as Alec and I are together…hell we could do it in a cornfield butt naked and we'd both be happy." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, RIGHT! Like Aro OR your parents would stand for that….so have you told your mom and Dad yet?" she asked.

"You haven't seen it have you?" I said.

"No, silly, I have been side tracked with wedding plans. You should do it in person though, it may go over better. Oh and you may want to mention that Alec is a prince so they won't be surprised." she said. "You may want to ask Aro to allow just your family to know about us so that they won't be confused, he may allow that."

"I will ask, thank you Alice for everything." I said.

"My pleasure." she said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Talk to you later, Ciao." I said.

"Ciao, Bella." she replied and we hung up the phone. I headed to go find Aro then to inform him that I needed to go to the States to tell my parents and to ask his permission to let them in the loop. As expected he was in his study reading so I knocked quietly and he called for me to enter.

"Ah, Bella. What can I help you with?" he asked.

"Aro, I need to go to the States to tell my parents about my engagement and wedding." I said.

"Very well, you and Alec may go tomorrow for a few days since I have no pressing matters at this time." he said "I have a feeling there is more though."

"Yes, I was wondering if you would grant me permission to tell them about HOW Alec is a prince to avoid confusion." I said.

"As head of the Volturi, I don't need my brothers' approval for such matters and normally I would say no but from what Alec and Demetri have told me, your parents are quite trustworthy. I will allow ONLY your mother, your father and your step father to know of our secret, only if they agree to keep it that. Tell them if anyone asks Alec is just the prince of a very wealthy family in Italy." he said.

"Thank you, Aro." I said hugging him, which was something you do not do but he didn't seem to mind. I left to go pack my things and when Alec came by later that evening I told him of our plans. We were to leave in the morning to go to Washington, followed my Florida. I was starting to get excited then.


	11. Chapter 10

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but things have been hectic lately. I hope you enjoy because the next chapter the Cullens come back into the picture. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight though I wish I did own Carlisle…YUM!**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

When Alec and I landed in Forks it was raining but HEY! What's new? We got off the plane and headed toward baggage claim when we saw an unexpected surprise waiting for us on the other side of the terminal near the exit.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Coming to pick you, up silly. That and I wanted to show you what I made for you. I figured you could start passing them out." she said as we walked with her to her car. We got in and she felt around in the backseat for a minute before pulling out a long octagon shaped shipping box and handing it to me.

"Alice, what's this?" I asked and Alec looked just as confused.

"Just open it silly…I had a bunch made when I started planning this royal occasion." she said as I opened the box to reveal a long silver tube with elegant engravings on the side, each end came to a point, it was beautiful.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open the end and you will see." she said and so I did and tipped it as a scroll slid from the canister. I untied the scroll to find that it had been engraved in elegant silver script.

"You are cordially invited to the marriage of Alec Volturi and Isabella Swan on the 24th day of September, 2011 in Volterra, Italy. Please send RSVP to Alice Cullen." I read. "Alice, it's beautiful…but just a bit much, don't you think?" I rolled the scroll up and tied it before putting it back into the canister and box.

"Nonsense, you are marrying a prince…I told you we were doing this Royally." she said.

"True." I said "So, where to first?"

"Well I told Emmett we'd stop by there for a minute…he kind of threatened to rip my ear off and throw it in the fireplace if I didn't." she said with a laugh.

"That'll be fine, I'd love to see the family again." I said "Is that ok, amore?" I turned to look at Alec.

"Che lei amerebbe, innamorato." he said leaning forward and wrapping his arms around me.

"Non staremo lungo, dobbiamo prendere alla casa del Charlie." I replied.

"Spero che lei due sappiano che io, come pure la mia famiglia, capisce italiano molto bene." Alice said with a laugh.

"OH!" I said with a giggle. Then I thought of the other languages that Marcus insisted that Alec and I learn, one being Romanian. "Ma intreb daca ea stie ca al si pe noi ne invata romana in cazul ne-am dat peste la coven romanesti."

"Da, Vladimir si Stefan ... totul sinistru si totul sa ia de la volturi. Am auzit zvonuri, Brooks, ca a vrut sa te bata daca nu au fost vreodata o batalie. Ma indoiesc figura va mai lasa sa se intample asta." Alice said and my jaw dropped. Alice only giggled. I wonder what languages she DIDN'T know. So I dug deeper and remembered the only other thing that I actually remembered Marcus teaching me, though I'm sure he's not done yet.

"Puteus shit! EGO can tantum recordor unus alius lingua vox iam ut Proficiscor doctus nos , meus diligo. EGO reputo is unus est plurrimi decorus multo. per eximius of Fanaticus quod Italian. Take ut Pixie! EGO diligo vos Alec." I finally said in Latin. I honestly believed that Latin, with the exception of French and Italian, was one of the most romantic languages of all. Marcus insisted that we know in cases of religious ceremonies, and since part of the wedding ceremony will be spoken in Latin since Aro is insisting on a Catholic wedding for his "son".

"OK, you got me there." she said "What is that?"

"Latin, and I love you too, Innamorato" Alec said to me. "Aro is insisting on a Catholic wedding so the service will be in Latin."

"Well then, I need to learn Latin." Alice said with a laugh "And I need to work the whole Catholic aspect into the plans. That makes it a bit harder."

"Tell me about it, I would be happy for any type of wedding but Father insists." he said.

"Yes, what Aro wants, Aro gets." I said rolling my eyes causing the other two to laugh just as we pulled into the Cullen's drive way. "OH! Alice…do they know yet?"

"No, only Jazzy does" she said "I figured that with you being closer to Carlisle than anyone, you'd want to tell him in person."

"Thank you Alice." I said

As I expected, the entire family was outside waiting when we parked. Alec got out before I did and opened the door for me, like a gentleman, and helped me out of the car and Alice already beat us to the family, taking her rightful place beside Jasper.

"Bella" Carlisle said stepping forward. Out of all of the Cullens, Carlisle was the first I forgave and the first I actually grew close to before repairing my relationships with the rest of the family. "It is so good to see you, dear." he said pulling me into him for a hug.

" It's good to see you, Carlisle." I said with a smile and I reached behind me for Alec's hand.

"Good Morning, Carlisle." Alec said.

"Good Morning, Alec, I see that you and Bella are still quite close." Carlisle said.

"Yes, Carlisle, Alec and I are in love…in fact Master Marcus saw that we were mates." I said "I knew I was attracted to him after he saved me and the attraction was there for him as well or else he wouldn't have tried to save me. These past 9 months living in Volterra and being with Marcus have been AMAZING!"

"I can tell that life has been treating you well, Bella. You are happier now than I have ever seen you." Carlisle said.

"I am" I said.

"Come in, let's catch up." He said motioning for us to come inside. Alec and I followed the rest of the Cullens inside and sat around the living room. "So, what brings you to the States?" he asked once we all sat down.

"Well this is our first stop before going to Florida to see my mother and Phil." I said "I wanted to go ahead and give you this while I am here." I had managed to grab one of the many keepsake invitations that Alice had made for out wedding before getting out of the car. I handed one to Carlisle.

"What's this, Bella?" he asked.

"Just open it" I said with a smile and I watched as Esme, Emmett and Rosalie gathered around to open the canister.

"You're getting married?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, actually, I am." I said beaming. What surprised me was hearing Rosalie squeal. Rosalie wasn't really that bad, ever since forgiving the Cullens for them leaving Rosalie and I had become quite close.

"Let's see the ring" she said once she calmed down and I held my hand up displaying the beautiful ring proudly. "Oh my GOD, That's GORGEOUS!" she said before hitting Emmett "I want one of those!"

"Yes, Rosie…I'll go to Ireland and get you one." Emmett said.

"Thank you, baby." she said kissing him. I swear they were so good together, and hilarious also.

"So, Alec and I hope that you can make it. Aro would also like you to come, Carlisle, he misses you A LOT!" I said.

"It has been too long since I have seen my old friend, and you know we wouldn't miss your big day for the world, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Also, I would like for Alice to be my matron of honor and for Rose to stand as one of my bridesmaids alongside Jane, Heidi and Chelsea." I said.

"Oh My GOD! I'd LOVE to!" Alice said jumping up and hugging me.

"Thank you so much, Bella." Rosalie said, in all the time I knew her I had never seen her this excited.

"Emmett, Jasper, will you do me the honor of standing at my side along with Demetri, Felix and Afton? I understand if you say no but you are important to Bella so you are important to me." Alec said finally breaking his silence.

"We'd be honored" Jasper said.

"Yeah, man! I can see why you would think we would say no, but our family has forgiven Felix and Afton when we saw Bella forgive them. They seem like cool guys." Emmett said.

"They really are." I said.

"So, have you told Charlie yet?" Esme asked.

"No, we were on our way there when Alice took a little detour." I said "I'd hate to cut out visit short but we really need to get over there. We will return though because Alice said we could use the guest room, if that's all right." I said.

"Bella, you know you and Alec are more than welcome here any time." Carlisle said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Carlisle." Alec said.

"Alec, I've known you for a long time and I trust you with my life. You are more than welcome." Carlisle said.

"Well let's go." Alice said and we left to head to Charlie's on the way, Alice asked a question I was dreading. "Are you going to see Jacob?"

"I don't know. I mean, he knows that Alec and I are together but I'm not sure how he will react to us getting married." I said.

"Innamorato, you should go see your friend." Alec said "Maybe you could call him across the Treaty line, I would like to ask him to stand as my best man if all goes well."

"Honey, I don't know how well that would fly with your father." I said.

"Father knows of your close relationship with the wolf and he is ok with him coming if he wants to." he replied and I was shocked.

"You've talked to him about this?" I asked.

"Yes, innamorato." he said "I know that the young wolf is very important to you, like the Cullens, and I wanted to be able to have him there if you wanted him there."

"See, my love, that is EXACTLY why I love you so much." I said pulling out my cell phone "I will call him."

I dialed the familiar number that was Jacob and Billy answered the phone before transferring over to Jacob.

"Hey Bells, are you in town?" he asked.

"Yes, Alec, Alice and I are heading to Charlie's right now. Can you come over? We need to tell you something." I said.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something as well. A lot's happened since we last talked." he said.

"I'm sorry it's been so long, Jake, I've been super busy." I said.

"I admit I have been too. But I'll see you soon. Do you mind if I bring a friend?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said hoping that this was a female friend he was bringing. It would be good to see him with someone. It had been almost a month since Jacob and I had last talked.

"OK Bells, see you soon." he said and we hung up just as we pulled into Charlie's driveway. I noticed Sue's car in the yard, she and Charlie had started dating a few months back. The last time we talked, a couple of weeks ago, he said they were moving in together. I was glad to see my Dad happy again, it had been too long since he had someone. I decided to surprise Charlie, Renee and Phil with this trip so he had no clue we were coming. Alice got out and Alec opened the door for me, taking my hand in his. I grabbed two of the invitations from the trunk and we walked up the steps to my father's house. I knocked on the door, though I know I didn't have to I did it out of respect for his new living situation. Sue was the one that answered the door.

"Bella? Oh my GOD! Look at you!" she said pulling me in her arms "We had no idea you were in town!"

"I wanted to surprise you guys, is Dad home?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were getting ready to watch a movie but it can wait. Come in, Come in." she said pulling us inside and into the living room. "Charlie, we have a surprise visitor here to see us."

Charlie looked up from the TV and when he saw me his face lit up. Charlie wasn't much for emotion but he seemed genuinely happy to see me.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well Alec and I are in the states for a few days because we wanted to see you guys and we wanted to tell you some things." I said.

"You're not pregnant are you, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Oh No, Dad. It's not that…one- I'm a virgin and two- Alec can't have children. We actually have a few things to tell you today Dad." I said

"OK, what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"First of all, Alec and I are getting married." I said.

"Really? Congratulations, Bells." Charlie said "I knew it was only a matter of time, Alec is a good man."

"Thank you, Dad, I think so too." I said beaming. "Now for part two, Aro, Alec's father, wants a Catholic wedding for his son since he is a prince after all."

"What do you mean a prince?" Charlie asked. "I thought there was no King in Italy."

"There's not…which brings me to part three. Sue, I think you may already know…or at least suspect what I am about to say." I said.

"Yes, I have an idea. Seth and Leah sort of filled me in the last time you were here." she said.

"Oh God, Alec's not a wolf is he?" Charlie asked.

"You know about the wolves?" I asked.

"Kind of hard not to when you live with the mother of two wolves, have to feed them and plus I caught Seth when he was coming back from patrol." he said. "Not a pretty sight when he phased back if you ask me, I think that was the LAST thing I wanted to see." he chuckled.

"Oh, but no, Alec is not a wolf." I said "Dad, Alec is a vampire…like the Cullens are."

Charlie went silent, his eyes wide. He sat that way for a few minutes, I guess processing everything before finally speaking. "You're not going to eat me are you?" he asked Alec and Alec smiled before shaking his head. "Are you going to become one Bells?" he asked.

"Eventually…after we are married." I said.

"Oh, um…ok?" he said.

"Don't worry, Dad. I will be the same ol' Bella…just paler, with red eyes…or Gold if I decide to hunt animals like the Cullens do. Alec and I haven't really discussed that." I said.

"I really don't know what to say, Bells. It's kind of hard to believe…and a lot to take in " he said "But this doesn't change the fact that I am still happy for you guys, whether or not my future son-in-law is a vampire or not. But what does that have to do with him being a prince?"

"Aro, Alec's maker and 'father', is the leader of the Volturi which are the three Kings that rule the vampire world." I said "Alec, and his twin Jane who you met last time we were here, are Aro's most gifted and most precious guard members…thus they are his 'children'." I said.

"Oh, ok…I guess that makes sense." he said. I liked that Charlie caught on quickly without asking many questions.

"The thing is, you can't tell anyone about this. Aro only gave Alec and I permission to tell you, Mom and Phil about our secret. Sue can know because she already knows." I said.

"OK! Well, when do we need to fly to Italy?" he asked and I handed him the keepsake invitation. "Two months? That seems kind of quick to get together an ENTIRE Catholic royal wedding."

"That's where I come in, I am a fast worker." Alice said.

"Well Bells, can I still walk you down the aisle?" Charlie asked and I nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said. We sat around talking about wedding details when there was a knock at the door. On the other side stood Jacob with Angela Webber on his arm. Well, that was new! We most DEFINITELY had a lot to catch up on.

**Translations:**

"**Che lei amerebbe, innamorato" is Italian for "Whatever you want, Sweetheart."**

"**Non staremo lungo, dobbiamo prendere alla casa del Charlie." means "We won't stay long because we need to get to Charlie's house."**

"**Spero che lei due sappiano che io, come pure la mia famiglia, capisce italiano molto bene." in Italian means "I hope you two know that I, as well as my family, understand Italian very well."**

"**Ma intreb daca ea stie ca al si pe noi ne invata romana in cazul ne-am dat peste la coven romanesti." in Romanian means "I wonder if she knows that Marcus also taught us Romanian in case we come in contact with the Romanian coven."**

"**Da, Vladimir si Stefan ... totul sinistru si total sa ia de la volturi. Am auzit zvonuri, Brooks, ca a vrut sa te bata daca nu au fost vreodata o batalie. Ma indoiesc figura va mai lasa sa se intample asta." in Romanian means "Ah Yes, Vladimir and Stefan. Totally creepy and totally out to take down the Volturi. Rumor has it that he would like to fight you, Alec, if there were ever a battle. I doubt Bella will let that happen."**

"**Puteus shit! EGO can tantum recordor unus alius lingua vox iam ut Proficiscor doctus nos , meus diligo. EGO reputo is unus est plurrimi decorus multo. per eximius of Fanaticus quod Italian. Take ut Pixie! EGO diligo vos Alec." is Latin for "Well shit! I can only think of one other language right now that Marcus taught us, my love. I think this one is the most beautiful by far...with the exception of French and Italian. Take that, Pixie! I love you, Alec"**


	12. Chapter 11

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: Life has been throwing me some SERIOUS curve balls this week and I have a lot on my plate. Until I can work through this the updates may come a bit slower. I hope that you all stick with me. Now a lot of you are wondering how Angela is on Jacob's arm when she was supposed to have been dead when Riley attacked the girls…answer? Well just read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…that honor is all Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy playing with her characters and I would SO have a character named Samantha that steals Carlisle away from Esme if I DID own it LOL!**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

When I opened the door to see Jacob and my old friend, Angela Weber, standing on the other side of the door…well it was hard not to let my jaw drop. I finally managed to pick my jaw up off the floor and invited them into the living room.

"OK! So, what did you want to tell me, Bells?" Jacob asked after giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

"I should ask you the same thing…what's up?" I asked looking between him and Angela. "Angela…how? I mean, I saw…you're supposed to be DEAD! I mean Riley DRAINED you!"

"I swear, innamorato, I didn't hear anyone's heartbeat in the alley but yours." Alec said.

"I know baby, what's going on?" I asked. I was really confused by that point.

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do right?" Jacob said "Please sit…this may take a while."

We all sat in Charlie's living room waiting for someone to speak up because Angela had DIED that night in the alley that we were attacked by Riley and the other newborns. I saw Angela and Jessica parish MYSELF before Riley tried to do the same to me. And I knew Alec was telling the truth about not hearing her heartbeat.

"Well, the thing is Bella…I DID die that night in Seattle." Angela said "But Riley made the fatal mistake of injecting venom into me each time he bit me."

"But your eyes…they are normal. I mean they are neither gold nor red." I said.

"Yes, contacts do wonders don't they?" she said with a laugh "They are actually gold."

"I'm so confused…so you are saying you are a vampire now?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am." she said "Right after Riley "killed" me I started to feel the burning associated with the change but I kept quiet so that he wouldn't hear me scream, I played dead I guess you could say. I think it was after Alec left with you, I still can't be to sure because my mind was fogged over by the venom coursing through my veins, that Jacob and Paul found me. They took me to Carlisle until my transformation was done."

"Alice, you knew about this didn't you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was going to tell you but Angela insisted that she show you herself." Alice said.

"OK, so Jacob and Paul took you to Carlisle who helped you through the change and taught you his lifestyle…then what?" I asked.

"Well Jake came over to check on me one day not long after my change and well that's where he needs to tell you." she said.

"I walked in and we locked eyes and the first thing in wolf history happened…I imprinted on a vampire." Jacob said.

"WOW! That IS a first." Alec said suddenly after remaining quiet for a while.

"We've been inseparable ever since." Angela said.

"WOW!" I said "I mean, WOW! I don't know what to say…I'm glad you are ok. I just wish someone had of told me. Jessica's not running around as a vampire is she?"

"No, unfortunately Riley DID kill her for startling him." Angela said.

"WOW! I really don't know how to top finding out that my best friend imprinted on a girl who I could've SWORN was dead the last time I saw her…9 months? REALLY? Jake, Angela, you've been hiding this for 9 months?" I said.

"I'm sorry, Bells…really I am." Jake said flashing his puppy dog face that always got him out of trouble with me throughout our friendship. "Please forgive us?"

"I forgive you but DAMN if something like this happens again you've GOT to tell me." I said.

"I promise, Bells." Jacob said.

"Well damn! That blows what Alec and I had to saw out of the water." I said.

"What was it, Bells?" Jacob asked and that's when vampire Angela saw the ring.

"WOW! That's an AMAZING ring, Bella." Angela exclaimed.

"Ring? What ring?" Jake said and then he saw it. "You're engaged?"

"Yes, Alec and I are getting married…in two months." I said "We would really like you both to come."

"Bells, you know we will be there." Jacob said and I was shocked he was so calm about me marrying the vampire prince…but then again, he imprinted on a vampire. How ironic is that?

"Actually, Jacob." Alec said breaking his silence "I have asked my father if it was ok but I was wondering if you would like to be my best man considering you are like a brother to Bella."

"Really? Dude, you barely know me." Jake said.

"I know but like I said before, you are important to Bella so therefore you are important to me " Alec said.

"Thank you, Alec. I would be honored to be your best man." Jake said.

"Jake you have no IDEA what that means to me." I said.

"Bells, I'll do anything for you. You are like my sister." he said.

"Thank you, Jake. You mean a lot to me as well." I said giving him a hug. After I took my seat next to Alec, Charlie looked from me to Jacob and opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally speaking.

"Would anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?" He finally said. "We've established that Jacob is a werewolf, Alec and Angela are vampires, Jacob 'imprinted' on a vampire…which Sue was kind enough to explain to me a while back and that my daughter is engaged to the Prince of the vampire world…now what is all this talk of the night Angela 'died' and you girls being attacked? Is that why you went away on your 'trip' with Alice?"

"I guess I'd better start from the beginning." I said "I'm sorry I lied to you, Dad. I should've told you the truth but I didn't want to risk your life by telling you."

"Ok…I get all that but start talking. Bells, you KNOW I hate being out of the loop and this seems like a pretty damn big loop." Charlie said. I had never heard Charlie curse, so I know that either a) he'd been around Jake and Seth too often or b) he was really mad…I think it was a mixture of both so I decided to tell him the truth.

"Nine months ago when Angela, Jessica and I went to Seattle we stumbled upon a newborn feeding off of a homeless man in an alley. I tried to get the girls to stay calm so that he wouldn't notice us but you know Jessica, she screamed and startled, Riley, the newborn vampire. Riley just so happened to be the guy from Forks you had been looking for that went missing a year ago. Well Riley killed Jessica and then bit Angela repeatedly. I thought he had drained her…I SAW him drain her. I guess I was wrong. It turns out that Riley was working for a girl named Victoria who wanted me dead because Edward killed her Mate, James, while we were together." I said "Before I go any further I will explain that. When Edward and I were together, I went out to play baseball with his family and a few nomad vampires caught my scent. James, who was a tracker, wanted me…BAD! He lured me into my old ballet studio using a recording of Mom's voice and bit me. Edward came in and killed him before sucking the venom from my wrist. We couldn't tell anyone the truth so we just told everyone that I fell down the stairs. Ever since then Victoria had been after me…a mate for a mate she said. Riley was to find me and bring me, alive, to Victoria. Well he decided he wanted to have fun first and raped me and bit me. He would have killed me if Alec hadn't of shown up when he did and killed him. It turns out that Alec, his sister Jane, and two others from the Volturi Guard were there to put a stop to the newborns being created by Victoria in Seattle. Alec felt a pull to me and that is why he didn't kill me. Instead he took me to Carlisle to get patched up and told him that I had to come back to Italy with him. We were for sure that the brothers would kill me but Marcus, one of the brothers, has the ability to sense bonds with people and he saw that I was Alec's mate so they let me live. I stayed for Alec and we fell in love."

"When I got to the alley to rescue, mi amore, I didn't hear anymore heartbeats so I assumed that young Angela and Jessica were dead." Alec said.

"Jessica was dead." Angela said "And you may not have heard my heartbeat because Carlisle said it was very faint when Paul and Jacob brought me in. I was turned that night."

It took a few minutes for everything to sink in with Charlie and he sat there running his hands through his hair. He let out a loud sigh and sat back in his chair before he said anything.

"This is A LOT to take in." he said "Bells, I am VERY hurt that you felt the need to lie to me all this time as to why you went to Italy to begin with…and Jacob? You've been a good friend to Bells and like a son to me and you didn't feel the need to share either."

"Dad, in our defense…The Volturi, the vampire royals, have strict rules against humans knowing about the existence of vampires. Any human that knows, with the exception of me and a couple of others, is normally put to death." I said "That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

He was silent again for a long time, I guess letting it all sink in before finally speaking again.

"I understand why you couldn't say anything. And I forgive you both." he said "But I swear to GOD if ANYTHING like this ever happens again I will find some way to kill you both. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad. We understand." I said getting up to give him a hug.

"I understand, Charlie." Jacob said.

"NOW! When do you leave to go back to Italy?" Charlie said changing the subject.

"I go back in a few days. I am staying with the Cullens tonight and then Alec and I are going to Jacksonville to tell Mom and Phil the news and explain what we have explained to you today before going back to Italy." I said.

"Well you two have a safe trip the, Bells. I love you." he said "I guess I will see you again when I walk you down the aisle."

"Of course, If I don't fly you in sooner." I said with a laugh before I hugged him one more time. "OH! I almost forgot!" I said and I handed him and Sue their invitation to the wedding and the same to Jacob. "Jacob…with you being best man you need to call more often and you'll have to get Sam to let you come a few times BEFORE the wedding. Tell him that invitation is extended to the entire pack if they want to come." I said.

"Will Do, Bells." Jacob said giving me his signature Jacob hug. Alec, Alice and I told everyone goodbye and headed back to the Cullen house where we stayed up all night talking wedding plans. Tomorrow was sure to be fun! I mean Renee could be really slow at times and Phil? He's a skeptic when it came to the supernatural world. YAY ME!


	13. Chapter 12

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: As I said I have a lot going on in my life and I appreciate everyone's wonderful reviews. It makes me a feel a bit better knowing that this story has so many fans. I think the next chapter should be a bit more interesting because well Renee is a bit of a dimwit lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that is Stephanie Meyer's honor…if I did then Carlisle Cullen would be MINE and I would most definitely send Alec in the direction of one of you devoted fans ****J.**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

I was surprised that things went well during my visit with Charlie. Yes, there was the point in fact that Jake bringing Angela left us with a lot of explaining to do but now that it was all out in the open I felt a huge weight being lifted off of my shoulders for the first time in 9 months since the attack happened. Granted, it was weird seeing Angela as a vampire but at least she was ok. I only wished I could say the same for poor Jessica…but I warned her to stay quiet. You all know Jessica though. I was also glad that Jake finally found his imprint and happiness…let me tell you, he surely deserved it after all that I put him through over the past couple of years. But he was truly a good guy and he imprinted on an incredible woman. I couldn't have picked anyone better for Jacob Black than Angela Weber.

After giving Charlie and Jacob their invitations to the wedding we made out way back to the Cullen house where they decided to have game night. After Alec and I smacked Emmett's tail at Halo and Jasper at Guitar Hero we headed to bed for we had an early flight to Jacksonville the next day. I used Alice's lap top on the way to the airport and saw that thankfully it was supposed to be stormy in Florida for the days that we were down there. That was good because I didn't have to worry about Alec being exposed to the sun and therefore exposed as being "different". Now all I had to worry about was how I was going to convince Renee and Phil that I was marrying Alec Volturi, prince of the Vampires. To any NORMAL human that would sound crazy as hell, but I'm not a normal human.

The plane ride to Jacksonville was peaceful. I loved having Alec with me, he gave me someone to talk to and cuddle with to take my mind off of the fact that I am terrified of flying…though we do it often. When the plane touched down in Jacksonville we went to the rental car place and rented a car. It was nothing special, just a little 4 door baby blue car with plenty of trunk space. Alec put our stuff in the trunk and volunteered to drive while I gave directions. It didn't take long to get to Renee and Phil's house and their cars were both in the yard…that only made me even more nervous. I let out an uneasy breath as Alec cut the car off.

"Are you ok, innamorato?" he asked.

"I'll be ok when this is over and done with. I think Renee and Phil are going to be the hardest to convince of what you are. Yes, Charlie was the hardest when it came to the engagement…I kind of figured with him and Sue living together he was bound to have seen Seth or Leah phase once or twice." I said. "Phil's a huge skeptic when it comes to things like this and Renee? Well she's like a huge child…she literally has the attention span of a 4 year old as you saw before when we came."

"I didn't even notice." Alec said "Your mother is pleasant."

"You are too sweet, my love." I said kissing him lightly on the lips "I think we'd better get in there. I'm sure they are peeking out the window and wondering who the heck is here."

"Yes, let's." Alec said getting out of the car and walking around to let me out. He held my hand as we walked to the trunk to get the invitation, leaving our things in the trunk for the time being. I let out a deep sigh before Alec put his hand on my lower back and we walked up the front steps to Renee and Phil's house. I rang the door bell and it was my mother who answered.

"Hey Baby!" she said pulling me into a hug "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey Mom!" I said.

"Hey Alec, it's nice to see you again." she said to Alec.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Dwyer." Alec said taking her hand and kissing it in a true gentleman fashion.

"Come in, Come in." she said. We followed her inside into the dining room where she and Phil were sitting down to take out. "I'm sorry we don't have enough food, we had no idea you were coming. I can order some if you would like, Bella." she said.

"Oh no, it's ok. Alec and I can go out later and get something." I said "Hey Phil."

"Hey Bella, how have you been? Alec?" he said nodding at Alec.

"We've been fine." I said.

"So, what brings you here all the way from Italy? And why didn't you call?" Renee asked.

"I'm sorry Mom, we wanted to surprise you." I said.

"Oh! That's quite all right, sweetie…your mom and I are ALWAYS welcoming surprises from you." Phil said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Um…yeah? Why do you say it like that, Bella?" Mom asked wearily.

"Because Alec and I have some news…and some things to tell you." I said.

"Oh God! You're not pregnant are you?" Mom asked.

"Oh my God! Why does everyone think I'm pregnant when I say I have to tell them something." I said with a laugh, throwing my hands in the air.

"Wait, we're not the first ones?" Phil asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, Charlie asked me the same thing yesterday" I said with a laugh which caused them to laugh as well.

"OK, so what do you need to tell us?" Mom asked.

"Well, first of all…I've missed you." I said.

"We've missed you too, baby." she replied.

"OK! So part one of our surprise visit…Alec and I are getting married in 2 months." I said.

"What?" Phil said, eyes wide in shock.

"Congratulations, Baby!" Mom said standing up to give both Alec and I a hug.

"Thank you, Mom." I said.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was rude of me, congratulations you too." Phil said standing up to hug me and shake Alec's hand. "It just took me off guard is all."

"OK, well part 2 is Alec is a prince so therefore the wedding will be a royal occasion and upon his father's request will be a Catholic wedding. Alice is helping plan the whole thing with Heidi." I said.

"A prince?" My mom said, now it was her turn to be shocked.

"Bella, you do realize there are no princes in Italy…right?" Phil said.

"Yes…and that brings me to part 3...Alec and his family, as well as the Cullens and now my good friend Angela are vampires. Alec's father is the leader of the three Vampire kings called the Volturi." I said. Mom and Phil remained silent for a while just staring at us with their mouths hanging open. It was getting really awkward so I broke the silence.

"So, we are having a Catholic wedding in Italy. We also have a friend planning it, Alice Cullen…I'm sure you remember me mentioning her. She has made some keepsake invitations for the event." I said "Here is yours." I sat their invitation on the table as they continued to stare. "What I just told you is not to leave this room, the only other person I was given permission to tell was Charlie and he's ok with it as long as no one tries to eat him." I added with an uneasy laugh. Alec put his hand on mine and shot me a look that said "I'm sorry". "I think we will go now, I hope you will come." I said when the talking failed. I stood to leave, Alec standing quickly to be by my side when Phil spoke.

"I met a vampire once in St Louis. His name was Peter, had a pretty wife named Charlotte who was changed by the same person. They talked highly of their maker, Jasper…called him their brother." He said and I stopped when he mentioned Jasper and his friends he talked so highly of. I turned to look at him and he continued. "They didn't come out and tell me what they were, nor did they try to kill me either. I was being mugged in a alley, beat up pretty bad…I think I was 18 at the time. Peter and Charlotte came along and killed the guy right in front of me…I knew then that the 'myths' about vampires were true. They told me that their 'brother' had married a animal drinker…that's how I came to find out that not all vampires kill humans for the hell of it. I learned a lot from them…" he went on to say. "They mentioned that I couldn't tell a soul because of their leaders…your father and your uncles, Alec. I didn't want to believe him but I had seen the proof right in front of me. And now here my step daughter is…the only daughter I have ever had and will ever have telling us that not only is she getting MARRIED in 2 months but she is getting married to the son of one of the Vampire kings…I really don't know how to react." he said.

"And I'm still trying to let it sink in that vampires actually exist." Mom said with an uneasy laugh "You aren't going to kill me are you? And if we go to Italy your family is not going to eat me right?"

"I can assure you, Mrs. Dwyer, my family and I will not eat you. You are my bride to be's mother so therefore you are too important to eat." Alec said.

"That's a relief." Renee replied with a laugh, even I had to laugh at that one. I turned back to Phil.

"I didn't know you met Peter and Charlotte. I haven't met them personally yet but I am friends with their maker…he's going to be a groomsman in the wedding." I said.

"I've heard nothing but good things about 'the Major'." Phil said. "Alec, I don't know why I didn't put two and two together because Peter mentioned you and your twin sister, Jane, multiple times. He said that a lot of vampires call you the 'witch twins'. Said your sister can make even the strongest men drop in pain with her mind and you? You have a more human talent, right? You numb people…paralyze them."

"It can be a curse." Alec said.

"Well, if my baby girl is going to marry a vampire, I am glad it is someone as notable as you." Phil said "And don't worry, the fact that you have fangs and could drain me at any given moment if I am too close when you get thirsty doesn't change the fact that I can see how much you love Bella and how much Bella loves you. I haven't EVER seen her this happy…not even when she with the Cullen boy."

"Thank you, Mr. Dwyer." Alec said "I love Bella very much, that is why I want to spend the rest of eternity with her."

"So, are you going to become a vampire, Bella?" Phil asked.

"Yes, we just haven't decided when though." I said.

"Oh, ok….well remind me not to take you to the beach on a sunny day then." he said with a laugh.

"So you said the wedding is in 2 months?" Renee asked and I nodded beaming. "You know I will be there."

"WE will be there." Phil said smiling. "So, spill…how did you manage to get the Pope to agree to let you two get married without having the traditional 6 month training thing?"

"Dad and John Paul go way back." Alec said "And Dad saved him once from a rogue vampire who tried to attack him, he owed him a favor."

"WOW!" Renee said "Your father seems like an incredible man."

"He is…but he can be ruthless when he needs to be." I said.

"Understandable with his responsibility and all." Phil said. We sat and chatted about how I came into the knowing vampires and how Alec and I met…which caused Renee to cry and Phil to fume. Then we talked of what wedding plans we had already come up with before retiring for the evening. We spent the next couple of days just enjoying our time with Renee and Phil before boarding a plane to Florence. I was glad that the hard part was over, now all we had to do was WAIT 2 freaking months…why didn't we just elope? That's right…Aro would have our heads on a silver platter and Alice would help him. Ah well, I guess patience is a virtue.


	14. Chapter 13

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: As I said before I have a lot going on in my life right now. I will try to update as much as possible. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Now let's get on with the wedding plans. Another Note: All links to dresses and tuxes are on my profile and translations are at the bottom. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. If I did Twilight would be MINE! On with the show…**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

The next couple of months were a blur, wedding plans, Catholic wedding prep classes that would normally last 6 months but the Pope allowed Alec and I to take a month long course. Deciding on what readings will be read, who would officiate (Aro said that he would handle that and it was a surprise), flowers, dresses, etc. Quite frankly, I was ready for it to be over!

Alice came to stay with us the month before we were going to be married to help put the finishing touches to the wedding plans. It was getting down to the wire. Aro had yet to tell us who was officiating and we had yet to pick my dress, the bridesmaids dresses, Alec's tux, the groomsmen's tux or the tux that Charlie would give me away in. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob were coming down to stay a few weeks…Angela was coming with Jacob. I was starting to get excited.

"So have you thought any more of what color you want to go with the tuxes and bridesmaids dresses?" Alice asked the day that the others were supposed to arrive.

"I was thinking black and white." I said, colors was the ONLY thing Alice let me take the reigns at.

"I like it…like how do you want it to go?" Alice asked.

"Well I saw a few things before you got here when I was out shopping with Jane, Chelsea and Heidi. I was thinking…wait, you haven't seen anything?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope" she replied popping the 'p'. "All I keep seeing is the wedding and even then all I see is you and Alec."

"Oh Ok!" I said remembering that it was my most constant thought and decision. "Well I was thinking that for Jasper, Emmett, Felix, Demetri and Afton I would have them in black tuxes with a black vest, black shirt and white tie with a red rose to add some color. Then for both Jacob and Alec, since they need to stand out, they would be in black tuxes with black shirts, a white vest and a white tie with a white rose. Then for you girls I was thinking that for Heidi, Jane, Chelsea and Rose I would have them in strapless knee length black dresses with red bouquets and for you, the same style dress with a white sash around the waist and a bouquet of white roses….Charlie I think should have a black tux and shirt with a red vest and red tie, with a red rose." I said finally finishing my train of thought. Alice got that far away look in her eye letting me know that she had just gotten a vision of what I was talking about and smiled like the freaking Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"It's PERFECT…I LOVE it!" she said bouncing excitedly. "Oh I can't WAIT until the others get here so we can go get fitted and all that good stuff."

"I can't wait for this to all be over and Alec and I are finally one." I said with a laugh.

"Oh I know you are…it'll be here soon." she said.

"Have you seen my dress?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No…you can't make up your mind." she said frustrated.

"Oh I know…I saw quite a few I liked." I said.

"OK! So we have everything that we need to do in mind…now all we have to do is wait for the others to get here." she said and just then I heard a booming voice from behind me.

"Who are you waiting for? The party has just arrived." Emmett said making me jump a bit. I turned around to see my "other" family standing behind me. I jumped up and gave them all hugs before showing them to their rooms so they could unpack. As I was walking back downstairs to meet back up with Alice I was swept away into a side room. I struggled to get away from whoever it was, not thinking it was Alec since he was away on a "mission" for Aro. I turned to see that it WAS in fact Alec and it was my turn to beam.

"Did you miss me, innamorato?" he asked pulling me into him.

"Oh you have no IDEA!" I said kissing him passionately. "I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow."

"I got done with what Father wanted me to do soon enough I could come back to you when our guests arrived. I see they made it here all right." he said smiling. "I missed you innamorato."

"Soon, mi amore, I will be able to join you." I said giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Yes, soon indeed." he said with a smile. "SO! What has Alice got you doing today?"

"Not just me, my love, US…we are going to get fitted for our dresses and your tux." I said.

"Do I have to?" he groaned "I'm sorry, innamorato, but Alice tends to go overboard on her shopping trips."

"I know, baby, but we need to do it. The wedding in next month." I said.

"Next month couldn't come sooner…I can't wait for you to be my wife." he said.

"Neither can I." I said kissing him again. I heard Alice calling to me out in the hall. "I guess it's time to face the music, Mr. Volturi. We'd better get out there before she sends Demetri to find us."

"Yes, please." he said taking my hand. We walked out into the hall and saw that everyone was ready to go shopping. We headed out and the first stop we made was at the Giorgio Armani store in Milan for the tuxes. The sales lady came to us and Alice, for once, let me take the reigns.

"Dare il benvenuto a Armani, Mi chiamo Annabella. Come potrei aiutarla oggi?" she sais with a friendly smile.

"Il buono Pomeriggio, Annabella. Mi chiamo Bella e ho effettivamente bisogno di 8 abiti fatti per il nostro matrimonio in un mese. Invierò 3 sopra dopo nel giorno di essere bene andato ed il sarà in ultimo qui in un paio di settimane di essere bene andato. Lei può aiutarci?" I said.

"La signorina Bella di congratulazioni, posso aiutarla certamente. Appena dirmi le descrizioni lei vuole per questi smoking ed andremo bene i gentiluomini in conseguenza." the sales lady said shaking my hand and Alec's who was standing beside me.

"Voglio il groomsmen, questi due ed il tre invierò dopo" I said pointing to Jasper and Emmett "in tutto annerisce degli abiti, annerisce la camicia, annerisce la maglia con un abito da sera"

"Sì, posso fare questo. Francesca!" she said calling to one of her assistants. A young girl showed up with long black hair and hazel eyes and nodded to her boss. "Per favore di avere questi due gentiluomini attillati per tutto anneriscono degli smoking, annerire la maglia, la camicia e la cravatta. Ringraziarla, Francesca!" she said and the girl nodded before taking Jasper and Emmett into the back.

" Per questi due. ..my lo sposo ed il suo testimone dello sposo. Amerei gli smoking neri, annerisce delle camicie, la maglia bianca e la cravatta Bianca" I said pointing to my love and Jacob.

"Molto Bene, Armando!" she said and her male assistant came over. "Per favore di avere questi due gentiluomini sono adattati degli smoking neri con la camicia nera, la maglia bianca e la cravatta Bianca." Her assistant nodded and took Alec and Jacob back. Before Alec left he turned to me.

"La vedrò presto, il mio amore. Lei le ragazze piacciono scegliere dei vestiti. L'amo!" he said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, baby." I said with a smile and then Alec and Jacob disappeared from view.

"C'è nient'altro posso aiutarla con?" Annabella asked.

"Sì, mio padre sarà entrato un paio di settimane. L'amerei è andato bene con un abito nero, annerisce la camicia, la maglia rossa e la cravatta rossa. Lei può averlo pronto così tutto lei deve fare è adatto lui? Direi che riguarda un 31." I said and she wrote it down and nodded. I paid for the tuxedoes and we headed toward a Vera Wang dress shop on the other side of town to look for dresses. I took out my phone and made a couple of calls first. The first was to Demetri.

"Ciao." he said.

"Demetri, it's Bella. I have set everything up for you, Afton and Felix to be fitted here at the Armani store if you would like to come in as soon as possible and do so. Ask for Annabella." I said.

"Very well, Miss Bella. We will go within the hour or so." he said.

"Thank you, Demetri. You're the best." I said and we hung up. I called Jane next.

"Hey Bella." she answered.

"Hey Jane. If I didn't know you had caller ID I'd probably think you were psychic." I said and I heard Jane actually laugh on the other end. Jane has really come a long way in the past 10 months when it came to actually showing her emotions…I was glad.

"So, future sister…what do you need?" she asked.

"For you girls to meet us at Vera Wang in Milan to try on dresses." I said.

"OK! We'll be there in an hour." she said and we hung up. We took that time to go get me something to eat and then when we got to Vera Wang Jane, Chelsea and Heidi were waiting.

"Let's get it started." Jane said and Heidi bounced excitedly beside Alice who was also bouncing on her toes. A few minutes later a lady in her mid thirties came out and asked to help us. "Sì, per favore. Amerei prendere 5 vestiti fatti ed attillati per le mie damigelle d'onore e la mia damigella e guardare dei vestiti da sposa per il mio matrimonio il mio prossimo mese." I said.

"Certamente! Mi chiamo Isabella, lei sa che vestiti di damigelle d'onore di colore lei amerebbe?" the lady asked.

"Mi chiamo Isabella anche, lei può chiamarmi Bella. Voglio vedere i suoi vestiti di lunghezza di ginocchio neri senza spalline, uno deve avere una fascia bianca per la damigella. Anche amerei vedere qualunque lunghezza di ginocchio vestiti rossi che lei ha per mia madre." I said and Alice shot me a look that said "I almost forgot". The sales lady nodded and said something to her assistant before coming out with the perfect dresses for Alice and the girls. They left to get fitted and she showed me the red dresses. I saw one that was strapless and kind of pinched up on one side with a few flowing ruffles that screamed Renee so I had her get it on a size 7 for her and said that I would bring my mother by to be fitted when she got there. I looked at a few wedding dresses and finally came across the PERFECT dress for the occasion. It was strapless with a wrapped around goddess feel to it. It had some beaded embroidery on the right breast and left hip and it flared a bit at the bottom. I tried it on and it fit like a glove…Alice came out just as I put it on.

"Oh My GOD! It's Perfect, Bella." she said.

"I know…I love it. I think I will get it." I said.

"Yes, do." she replied. I had the sales lady ring the dress up as well as the others and called Armani to add one more suit like that of the groomsmen for Phil (so he wouldn't clash with Charlie). Thinking of Phil I remembered Sue, who may possibly be my stepmother one day. I turned to the lady and had her bring out a few more black dresses and came across a beautiful floor length strapless dress, beaded at the top, cinched in the middle with a black shawl to match. Perfect for Sue. When all was said and done we met up with the guys and headed home one step closer to the big day.

**Translations:**

"**Dare il benvenuto a Armani, Mi chiamo Annabella. Come potrei aiutarla oggi?" (the Armani sales lady) in Italian means "Welcome to Armani. My name is Annabella. How may I help you?"**

"**Il buono Pomeriggio, Annabella. Mi chiamo Bella e ho effettivamente bisogno di 8 abiti fatti per il nostro matrimonio in un mese. Invierò 3 sopra dopo nel giorno di essere bene andato ed il sarà in ultimo qui in un paio di settimane di essere bene andato. Lei può aiutarci?" (at Armani) means "Good Afternoon, Annabella. My name is Bella and I need 8 suits made for our wedding in a month. I will send 3 later this afternoon to be fitted and the final will be here in a couple of weeks. Can you help us?"**

"**La signorina Bella di congratulazioni, posso aiutarla certamente. Appena dirmi le descrizioni lei vuole per questi smoking ed andremo bene i gentiluomini in conseguenza." means "Congratulations Miss Bella, I can certainly help you. Just tell me the specifications you would like for these tuxedoes and I will fit the gentlement accordingly."**

"**Voglio il groomsmen, questi due ed il tre invierò dopo" (points to Jasper and Emmett) "in tutto annerisce degli abiti, annerisce la camicia, annerisce la maglia con un abito da sera." Means "I want the groomsmen, these two and the three I will send later" (points at Jasper and Emmett) "in all black suits, black shirt, black vest and black tie."**

"**Sì, posso fare questo. Francesca!" (her female assistant shows up) "Per favore di avere questi due gentiluomini attillati per tutto anneriscono degli smoking, annerire la maglia, la camicia e la cravatta. Ringraziarla, Francesca!" Means "Yes, I can do this. Francesca!" (her assistant shows us) "Please have these two gentlemen fitted for all black suits, black vest and shirt with a black tie. Thank you."**

"**Per questi due. ..my lo sposo ed il suo testimone dello sposo. Amerei gli smoking neri, annerisce delle camicie, la maglia bianca e la cravatta bianca" Means "For these two…my groom and his best man, I want black suits with a white vest, black shirt and white tie." **

"**Molto Bene, Armando!"(her other assistant comes over) "Per favore di avere questi due gentiluomini sono adattati degli smoking neri con la camicia nera, la maglia bianca e la cravatta Bianca" Means "Very well! Armando!" (her other assistant shows up) "Please have these two gentlemen fitted for black tuxes, black shirt, white vest and white tie. Thank you!"**

"**La vedrò presto, il mio amore. Lei le ragazze piacciono scegliere dei vestiti. L'amo!" Means "I will see you soon, my love. You girls enjoy picking out dresses. I love you!"**

"**C'è nient'altro posso aiutarla con?" Means "Is there anything else I can help you with?" sales lady **

"**Sì, mio padre sarà entrato un paio di settimane. L'amerei è andato bene con un abito nero, annerisce la camicia, la maglia rossa e la cravatta rossa. Lei può averlo pronto così tutto lei deve fare è adatto lui? Direi che riguarda un 31." means "Yes, my father is coming in a couple of weeks. I would like him in a black suit with black shirt, red vest and red tie. Can you have it ready so all you have to do is have it fitted? I think he's about a 31."**

"**Sì, per favore. Amerei prendere 5 vestiti fatti ed attillati per le mie damigelle d'onore e la mia damigella e guardare dei vestiti da sposa per il mio matrimonio il mio prossimo mese." Means "yes, I would like to purchase and have 5 dresses fitted for my bridesmaids and maid of honor as well as look at a few wedding dresses."**

"**Certamente! Mi chiamo Isabella, lei sa che vestiti di damigelle d'onore di colore lei amerebbe?" Means "Certainly, my name is Isabella, do you know what color bridesmaids dresses you would like?"**

"**Mi chiamo Isabella anche, lei può chiamarmi Bella. Voglio vedere i suoi vestiti di lunghezza di ginocchio neri senza spalline, uno deve avere una fascia bianca per la damigella. Anche amerei vedere qualunque lunghezza di ginocchio vestiti rossi che lei ha per mia madre." means "My name is Isabella also, but you can call me Bella. I would like to see your knee length strapless black dresses, one needs to have a white sash for my maid of honor. I would also like to see your knee length red dresses for my mother."**


	15. Chapter 14

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: This is my last day off from work and I'm still dealing with a lot of personal crap so the updates may be a couple of days apart but I will try to update as much as possible. Up next, the arrival of Charlie, Sue, Renee and Phil plus a few other surprise guests along the way. I may even throw in the wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner in the chapter…may wait until the next though. Just know the wedding is coming up in one of the next couple of chapters. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did Carlisle Cullen would be MINE!**

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

As the wedding inched closer and closer we had people flying in from all over the world to attend. I was pleased to finally meet the infamous Peter and Charlotte that Jasper talked highly of. In fact, I really liked them. I was excited to see how Phil would react when he got there since they were staying in the castle as well. I remember when I first met Peter and Charlotte…even though Peter swore like a sailor, I still thought he was HILARIOUS.

"Bella, I want you to meet my brother Peter and his wife Charlotte" Jasper said when they arrived.

"It's nice to finally meet you two." I said shaking their hands "Jasper has talked nonstop about you guys."

"Yes, she's talked about you also." Charlotte said.

"I have to say, Bella, you are a lot fucking prettier than he made you out to be. Alec you are one lucky ass man." he said. I knew then he was just as potty mouthed as Jasper said he was.

"Please excuse my brother's language. He thinks he's in the Navy or something." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Hey, I hung out with a bunch of trash talking werewolves for a while. He's no worse than Paul Meraz, right Jake?" I said.

"I don't think ANYONE is as bad as Paul." he said with a laugh.

"WOW! Jazz…you never told me this chick rolled with wolves AND vampires…what's next? Are you a fairy?" Peter asked.

"No, but my therapist during my dark period was part fairy and a breeder for the supernatural world….had two children by a 1000 year old vampire." I said.

"I'm starting to like you more and more." Peter said.

"You too, Peter…and in a couple of days I have a surprise for you." I said.

"Is it a pony? I've always wanted a fucking pony." he said with a goofy grin.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." I said with a grin. I sat around that day getting to know Peter and Charlotte and the more I got to know them the more I liked them. Later that week, Alec and I went to pick my parents up and were greeted with a few surprises when we arrived.

I got out of the car and headed toward the terminal where we were to meet Charlie, Sue, Renee and Phil and were shocked to see the entire pack standing behind them. When I say the entire pack, I meant the ENTIRE pack. Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry were all standing there.

"Oh My GOD! Hey Guys!" I said to the pack after giving my parents a hug. "I didn't expect you to come!"

"You invited us all from what Jacob told us before we left." Sam said "This is us accepting the invitation, if it is all right with your fiancee that is."

"Certainly, any friends of Bella's are friends of mine. I must warn you though that we have had Jacob staying in the lower level of the building just in case he feels the need to phase." Alec said.

"That's ok, we can handle that." Sam said "Thank you for your hospitality Prince Alec."

"Just Alec would be fine." Alec said "And you are very welcome. Besides…I am growing quite used to having wolves around since Jacob has been here. And I will possibly have two wolves as a brother and sister in law soon if things go the way I think they will between Charlie and Sue." he added winking at Charlie who actually BLUSHED if you can believe it.

"Does Jake know you guys are coming?" I asked.

"No, actually he doesn't." Embry said.

"OK Cool." I said "It'll be a nice surprise. Now another thing before we go to the castle…we have already established that it IS possible for you guys to imprint on vampires, Jake is living proof. I have a few unmated vampires on the guard at the castle. Which of you have imprinted? And do I need to worry there will be another wolf vampire imprint?"

"Not that I am aware of." Sam said "But then again, anything is possible. But to answer your question, Embry and Leah are the last to imprint. I have Emily, Jared has Kim who couldn't come, neither could Paul's imprint Rachel…Jake's sister. Claire, Quil's imprint, is too young to come and Noel, Seth's imprint, still doesn't know why she is drawn to Seth seeing as he just imprinted on her yesterday."

"Really? Congratulations Seth!" I said pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you Bells, I can't wait for you to meet her." he said.

"Well maybe soon after our honeymoon I'll come to the states." I said "How long are you guys staying?"

"However long you allow us to." Embry said with a grin.

"Well, Bella and I have some business to handle before our honeymoon so you are more than welcome to stay for a couple of weeks after the wedding." Alec said.

"Thank you, Alec, we really appreciate that." Quil said.

"Wait, if you are all staying a few weeks who is protecting the reservation?" I asked.

"Actually, it's funny you asked that." Sam said "Our numbers are up a lot here lately. We actually have 6 new wolves that are protecting our people in our absence."

"Oh Wow! OK!" I said "Let's go. We need to head to Milan first to get the final measurements for my parents and I think that we should probably buy you guys, and girl, some suits and a dress to wear to the wedding because I doubt our guests will like you wearing cut offs and nothing else" That got a laugh out of everyone. We called Demetri and Felix to bring a couple of other cars since out guest list just expanded and headed to Milan. My mother and Sue fell in love with their dresses and Charlie and Phil fit into their tuxes perfectly. We bought a few suits for the pack and a dress for Leah before heading back to the castle. We decided to introduce everyone to our new guest and my parents when we arrived.

"OK! So this is Volterra and this is the castle." I said as we entered "This is Gianna, the Volturi's human receptionist and one of few humans that know of the existence of vampires."

Everyone said hello to Gianna and I showed them to their rooms on the lower level down from the guard and to my parents rooms close to the Cullens. After everyone was settled in Alec and I introduced them to the guard.

"Well I am sure that some of you have met Felix and Demetri on the ride over. Felix is a muscle and Demetri is one of the best trackers in the world." I said "Afton is also a muscle, Chelsea works closely with the brothers for she can control bonds between people, Heidi is mostly used to lure humans in, and Jane…well Jane can make you feel the most excruciating pain imaginable and she happens to be Alec's twin sister. Oh yeah, and Renata also works closely with the brothers as a physical shield. Guys these are may parents Charlie and Renee, Sue, Charlie's girlfriend, Phil my step father and my friends from the pack in La Push. This is Sam, his wife Emily, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry." I said introducing everyone. Everyone got acquainted and we chilled down there for a bit before I introduced everyone to the brothers and then Peter and Charlotte…I also had to introduce the rest of the Cullens to my mother and Phil. This was sure to be a fun day!

As we spent time with our friends on the Guard my suspicions that this was going to be a fun day were confirmed when I saw Embry. Embry sat in the corner getting quite cozy with Jane, which was very unusual so I nudged Quil to find out what was up.

"Yo, No one ever breaks down Jane's defenses…what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Alec said with a laugh.

"Em imprinted on her when you introduced them earlier." Quil said with a laugh.

"WOW! Not one but TWO vampire wolf imprints…so I guess you guys just lost a pack member because you KNOW Embry's not going to want to come back now with Jane being here and Aro won't let Jane leave…he needs her too much and she's like his daughter."

"Oh Yes, I've already discussed this with Sam and he will respect whatever decision Embry makes." Quil said.

"On a lighter note, it'll be nice to see my sister happy for a change." Alec said.

"I agree, baby. Let's go break up the love birds long enough to introduce the group to your father and uncles." I said.

"Yes, my love, we must." he said kissing me before we walked over to Jane and Embry.

"Hey love birds! I hate to interrupt but we need to go meet the brothers." I said "Jane you seem happy and cozy."

"Well it's not every day you find your mate in a werewolf who just so happens to find a mate in you." she said with a smile "1000 years of loneliness cured in a day!"

"Congratulations, sister." Alec said. "I am happy for you."

"Thank you, Brother. I am happy for you and Bella as well. So shall we go see Father and our uncles?" she asked.

"Yes, let's." I said and I gathered my parents and the pack and headed toward the throne room. Meeting the brothers was the last stop before introducing the Cullens to Mom and Phil in person and showing both Phil and Peter their surprises. When we walked in they were having a meeting so we stood back and waited. Aro saw us and immediately ran everyone out except for him, Caius and Marcus.

"Isabella, Alec, Come in Come in!" Aro said motioning for us to enter. We walked in followed by our friends and my parents. "What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my parents and Jacob's pack." I said.

"Wonderful. Please bring them forward, one at a time please as not to overwhelm anyone." Aro said.

"I think it's only fair to introduce my parents first before heading into the pack." I said. "Aro, this is my father Charlie and his girlfriend, Sue Clearwater."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Chief Swan." Aro said taking my father's hand. "I see from your past and present thoughts that you care very deeply for your daughter. You are a bit apprehensive over the fact that she is to become one of us but you have no need to worry."

"Thank you, Aro." Charlie said.

"These are my brother Marcus, to my left, and Caius to my right." Aro said and the others nodded to Charlie.

"Thank you, your highnesses for allowing us to stay in your beautiful castle." Sue said.

"You are important to my future daughter in law so therefore you are important to us." Aro said taking Sue's hand. "I see you have suffered great tragedy at the hand of one of our own."

"Yes, sir. A rogue by the name of Victoria frightened my late husband into a heart attack." she said.

"Yes, I assure you Ms. Clearwater, that we are not all as vengeful as she was." he said.

"Yes, sir. I see that now." she said "It's nice to see that our natural enemies can actually be called friends."

"Yes, and I see that your daughter and son both phased right after the death of your husband, is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. It took a toll on them." she said.

"I would love to meet them. The mind of a shifter is quite fascinating to me." Aro said and Sue motioned for Leah and Seth to step forward.

"Masters Aro, Marcus and Caius, this is my son, Seth." Sue said motioning for Seth to step forward.

"Nice to meet you." Seth said shaking Marcus and Caius's hands before taking Aro's.

"You really love Noel, I see. I feel she will help bring balance to your somewhat tragic childhood." Aro said "I see that shifters mate for life as us vampires do."

"Yes, sir." Seth said "We actually call it imprinting."

"Yes, Jacob has told us a bit about it since he has been here." Aro said "Marcus also confirmed the bond that he and Angela have to one another, it is stronger than any bond one can have…the bond of a man and his mate. Now I would like to meet Leah, I have not met many female shifters."

"This is my older daughter, Leah. Leah, this is Caius, Marcus and Aro." Sue said.

"It's nice to meet you" she said looking down a bit. She was a bit hesitant to shake hands with the brothers but she stepped forward and shook hands with Caius first and then Marcus. She held Marcus's hand and his gaze for a minute longer than the others. The first thought that popped into my head was 'Oh Shit!'. She moved to Aro and took his hand and he too saw it.

"Intresting." he said "Brother, it seems that this young lady has imprinted on you."

"What?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I just saw from your daughter's thoughts that she has just imprinted on my widowed brother, Marcus." Aro said and Marcus looked up with shock etched all over his face. I think everyone was shocked at that point. No one knew what to say or think at that point, Leah had just imprinted on Marcus Volturi. I knew that in the end it would be good for them both for they had both suffered a major loss in their love life. Leah lost Sam due to him imprinting on Emily, and Marcus lost his mate and wife Didyme at Aro's request for she tried to get him to leave his position. Yes, Marcus had forgiven him but he has been lonely ever since…as I said, it will be good for them both.

"I really don't know what to say, young one." Marcus said "Perhaps in the situation we should get to know one another since you seem to be bound to me for life now."

"Yes, it seems I am. But imprinting doesn't necessarily mean we have to be lovers. I am to be whatever you want me to be." Leah said.

"Perhaps, we can talk after Bella finishes making introductions?" he asked and she nodded.

"That would be fine." she said in an un-Leah like tone. It was like watching her turn from bitch to angel in the matter of seconds. I loved Leah but like Rosalie she had her moments. I went back to making introductions and left Embry for last.

"This, Master Aro, is Embry Call….Jane's mate." I said.

"You said my Jane has found her mate in this shifter?" Aro asked "Come son, let me touch your hand."

When Aro touched Embry's hand a huge smile spread across his face and he turned to Jane.

"You have a very fine mate, Jane. Very intelligent and from what I see, a good man. Don't be too hard on him, daughter." he said.

"I won't, Father." she said. We chatted with the brothers for a while before heading up to introduce Renee and Phil to the remaining Cullens they had yet to meet and to give Phil (and Peter) his surprise. I was excited to see his (and Peter's) reaction.


	16. Chapter 15

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: I am going to try to add as much as possible this weekend, I have the weekend off but I may not be able to tomorrow because it's my dad's funeral. Enjoy Peter and Phil's surprise and the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. Up next, the wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did Carlisle Cullen would be mine.**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

After introducing everyone to the brothers the wolves went out for a run and I took my parents up to meet the remaining Cullens, in Mom and Phil's case. I was starting to get excited about my surprise for Phil so I hurried through the introductions.

"Mom, Phil, this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper." I said quickly "Guys this is my mom, Renee and my step father, Phil."

"Pleased to meet you." Carlisle said taking their hands. Everyone else followed suit. At that point I was bouncing on my heels. Alec placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Patience, innamarato. We will get to the reunion shortly." he said and I calmed a bit and let them get to know each other a bit better.

"Jasper, can you please go get your brother and his wife?" I asked and Jasper smiled and nodded. A few minutes later Peter and Charlotte entered the room.

"Peter? Charlotte?" Phil exclaimed.

"Phil Dwyer…damn, you've gotten fucking OLD." Peter said with a laugh and Charlotte elbowed him.

"Forgive my husband, you look wonderful Phil." she said pulling him into a hug "It has been TOO long."

"Fuck yeah, it has." Peter exclaimed. "Is this your wife?"

"Yes, Peter, Charlotte, this is my wife, Renee. Renee, honey, these are the friends I told you and Bella about the day she admitted she was marrying a vampire." Phil said.

"Yes, I remember. It's nice to meet you. I honestly expected you to look a bit older…you don't look a day over 21." Renee exclaimed.

"Been 21 since right after the Civil War, Puddin'…and loving every minute of it!" Peter said.

"I would too." Renee said.

Everyone talked for a while and I felt myself growing tired so Alec and I left for the evening and he kissed me at the door before I retired to my suite. The next day was the dress rehearsal. We went through how the following day would go, right on down to the vows, which Aro read in place of the officiate who he had yet to tell us who it was. We all retired to the dining area where some of the human staff of the Volturi cooked us humans some food and we sat around talking about what was to come the next day. I was getting more and more excited as the morning went on. The girls had plans for me that I had no clue about and the same went for Alec and the guys.

"I will see you at the altar tomorrow, mi amore." he said kissing me "L'amo, il mio amore. Non posso attendere di spendere il riposo di eternità con lei come mia moglie. Avere una grande notte!" he whispered.

"I love you too, baby. And I cannot wait for you to be my husband for the rest of eternity. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I said with a laugh and we kissed once again passionately before parting ways for our last night of being single. I was afraid but the girls insisted that it would be fun.

I piled into one of the SUV's with Mom, Sue, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Heidi, Jane, Chelsea and even Renata for once and we headed in the direction of where ever the girls were taking me. Where? I had no clue. All I know is before we got there, Alice insisted on me wearing a little tiara to show that I was the bride to be. We pulled into the hotel we were staying in for the night and Alice hurried me out quickly.

"What are we doing here? Alice…please don't tell me you are throwing me a bachelorette party…besides, isn't it kind of early for all that?" I asked.

"Yes, for the wild part…but for the rest of the daylight hours we will be heading into the spa and getting the full treatment." she said with a smile as we walked to the desk. "Buon giorno, la prenotazione per il partito di Ragazza nubile ed indipendente di Cigno." she said to the receptionist who nodded and typed something into the computer before handing Alice a couple of sets of room keys.

"Sono qui le sue chiavi alla suite Reale, lei ha 24 accesso di ora alla stazione termale e la sala. Per favore di piacere il suo soggiorno e fatemi sapere se lei le signore hanno bisogno di niente, mi chiamo Arianna." she said and Alice thanks the lady in Italian before we headed to the elevator.

"I need to learn Italian." Renee mumbled.

"It's not that hard, we can teach you." Heidi said.

"Would you, please?" she asked.

"Me too." Sue and Leah said in unison.

"Very well. We have plenty of time for you to learn." Heidi said.

"Why do you want to know Italian, mom?" I asked.

"Well, you never know when I may come and visit you." she said "And besides, it will help understand what you and your husband are talking about in that beautiful language you use."

"Oh! OK!" I said with a laugh. We got to our floor and walked into our ENORMOUS suite, normally reserved for Royalty to stay in. It was extravagant but I guess I had to get used to things like this for after I marry Alec, Aro will not settle for less than extravagant for his son or his daughter…I am no different. We put our things away, Alice had secretly packed me a bag, and then we headed down to the spa for the full treatment. I got a facial, massage, mud bath, pedicure, manicure, hair style and in the end I felt really relaxed. Yes, I was still overly excited about the following day but I wasn't as tense about it.

I was relaxing in the hot tub with the girls when someone decided to bring up the one question anyone had yet to ask me…and I was surprised it hadn't come up yet sense we had been sharing secrets all day, and in the case of my mother and Sue a few I wish I could burn from my memory.

"SO!" Rosalie said and Leah smiled beside her.

"So, what?" I asked looking at her confused.

"So, did you get a wax?" Rosalie asked and I knew that wasn't the only thing she wanted to ask.

"Legs, underarms, yes." I said.

"NO! What Rose is trying to ask is did you get a wax…Down THERE?" Leah said giggling and I felt my cheeks become warm and I just KNEW I was blushing. That caused everyone to start laughing.

"Was I supposed to?" I asked.

"Well, um YEAH" Rosalie said "I happened to know that about 98% of guys don't like hair down there….and of that 98% almost half of them like it completely bald…if you know what I mean."

"I um…I don't know about all that. I mean, Alec's never…"I stopped talking, trying to decide whether or not to let them in on the fact that Alec was a virgin. I mean Jane, Heidi, Renata and Chelsea knew but that's different they had been there from the beginning.

"Alec's what, Bella?" Alice asked, clearly intrigued.

" Alec's a virgin." I said.

"WOW! I've met plenty of virgins in my lifetime but never a 2,000 year old virgin." Rosalie exclaimed.

"Unlike me, my brother wanted to wait until he found the right girl." Jane said.

" Wait a Sec…Jane? You're not a virgin?" I asked, now I was intrigued.

"Well…no." she said "It was before Chelsea came along and became his mate but Felix and I got a bit lonely and did it once. Looking back now, it really wasn't that spectacular, no offense Chelsea, I'm sure it's different for you."

"None taken." she said.

"So, Bella, you need to hurry in there and get a wax." Rosalie said "If you didn't know that then you've already answered my second question before I even asked it."

"What was that?" I asked.

"I was going to ask if you were a virgin but you just answered that." she said "Now go! Chop Chop!"

At that, I went to the wax technician and told her I wanted a Brazilian Wax. She nodded and I took my robe off and laid on the table. The technician put wax on my private area and began to smooth them out. She told me to take a deep breath and pulled the strips from my skin. It hurt like hell so I screamed. When she was done I was a smooth as baby's butt down there. I went to rejoin the group in getting dressed before we headed back to the suite to get into our night outfits.

The rest of the night was a blur. We hung out in the room for a while trading secrets to pleasing your man and marital bliss and then we hit the town to go club hopping in Rome. At the end of the night we went to bed and headed back to Volterra first thing in the morning…the entire ride home I was a ball of nerves…excited, happy, nervous and anxious all rolled into one. It was finally time for me to marry my Prince.

**Translations:**

**"L'amo, il mio amore. Non posso attendere di spendere il riposo di eternità con lei come mia moglie. Avere una grande notte!" Means "I love you, my love. I cannot wait to spend the rest of eternity with you as my wife. Have a great night."**

**"Buon giorno, la prenotazione per il partito di Ragazza nubile ed indipendente di Cigno." Means "Good Morning, reservations for the Swan Bachelorette Party."**

**"Sono qui le sue chiavi alla suite Reale, lei ha 24 accesso di ora alla stazione termale e la sala. Per favore di piacere il suo soggiorno e fatemi sapere se lei le signore hanno bisogno di niente, mi chiamo Arianna." Means "Here are your keys to the Royal suite, you have 24 hour access to the spa and lounge. Please enjoy your stay and let me know if you ladies need anything, my name is Arianna."**


	17. Chapter 16

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a minute but life's been hella hectic lately. OK Ladies and Gentlemen…the moment you have all been waiting for….The Wedding. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight…if I did then Carlisle Cullen would be mine, Jacob Black would be my daughters and I will pass one of the others on to you…on second thought, I may share Emmett with one of you lol he's kinda hot!**

**Ch 16**

**Bella's POV**

When the girls and I got back to Volterra I was both nervous and excited. So nervous and excited I was about to jump right out of my skin…I was getting married. If you had of asked me a year ago if I would be getting married, I would probably have said no…I used to think the institution of it all was bull shit. That all changed 11 months ago when I met my guardian angel and the love of my life. And now here I am having Alice poking and prodding me, ready to marry him and spend the rest of eternity with him.

Everything was almost ready as far as my appearance was concerned. Heidi did my make up to look as natural as possible and Alice decided to do my hair in a half up half down fashion, it looked amazing. Just before I got into my dress, the girls got ready and then came into the room. My mother knocked right before they helped me into my dress.

"Knock Knock" she said sticking her head in.

"Hey Mom, come in." I said.

"Mind if I join her?" Sue asked.

"Certainly." I said and both my mother and Sue walked in and shut the door behind them.

"You look beautiful baby." My mother said hugging me. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, Mom. You'll make me cry and then Heidi will kill me because I'll mess up my makeup." I said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll try to hold it in. It's just…well, it's not every day your little girl gets married." she said hugging me again.

"Did you come to make me cry?" I said trying not to cry.

"No, baby. I wanted to see how preparations are coming, Charlie is pacing in the hall way waiting for his cue to walk you in. I think he's more nervous than your groom is." she said with a laugh.

"Really?" I said and Sue shook her head.

"I also wanted to give you this." my mother said handing me a beautiful pearl necklace, it looked kind of old. "It was my mother's. It should work well for the 'something old' don't you think?"

"Oh it's BEAUTIFUL." I said as she clasped it around my neck.

"Oh my God! Hold on!" Rosalie said running out of the room and coming back just as quick. "Here, these will go perfectly. You can borrow them for today." She handed me a pair of dangling earrings with a pearl at the end that had an antique feel to them just like the necklace.

"I guess that's the something borrowed then." I said with a laugh.

"Yes, and I think this should cover the something blue and the something new." Sue said handing me a ring box. I opened the box to see a beautiful turquoise and sterling silver ring.

"Oh Sue, it's beautiful." I said hugging her.

"Turquoise, in Native American culture, is known to promote healing and good luck. I hope that it brings you all that and more." she said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." I said. I chatted with my mother and Sue for a few more minutes before Charlie knocked and called out that we had 15 minutes until show time. My mother and Sue left and the girls got me into my dress. I felt the butterflies in my stomach would carry me away before I could get to my love but it was Jane that finally got me to calm down a bit.

"Bella, it's ok to be nervous sister." she said "But just know that my brother will be waiting for you at the end of the aisle to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"Thank you, Jane. That helped a lot." I said with a smile. There was a knock at the door a few minutes later.

"Show time Ladies" Charlie said popping his head in and everyone got into position. The bridesmaids met their escort (one of the groomsmen) at the top of the staircase leading down to the throne room and made their way to the alter followed by Alice walking alone since Jacob was already at the alter with Alec. Finally the music changed and I made my way down the staircase on Charlie's arm toward my husband to be and was surprised to see the Pope himself standing at the altar to officiate. I knew he and Aro were friends but WOW! It was an HONOR. Charlie told me as we walked down the aisle that the Pope has decided to do the entire service in English since so many people their knew English. When we finally got to the altar, Charlie placed my hand in Alec's and took his seat beside Sue, Renee and Phil.

"Buon giorno. I would like to thank you all on behalf for the Bride and Groom for being present today in the joining of Alec Volturi and Isabella Swan in Holy Matrimony. Let us Pray." the Pope began "Father, you have made the bond of marriage a holy mystery, a symbol of Christ's love for his Church. Hear our prayers for Alec and Isabella. With faith in you and in each other they pledge their love today. May their lives always bear witnessto the reality of that love. We ask you this through our Lord Jesus Christ, your Son, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, for ever and ever." he said.

There was a chorus of "Amen's" before he continued, my eyes never left Alec's the entire time he spoke.

"The Lord God said: "It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a suitable partner for him." So the Lord God formed out of the ground various wild animals and various birds of the air, and he brought them to the man to see what he would call them; whatever the man called each of them would be its name. The man gave names to all the cattle, all the birds of the air, and all wild animals; but none proved to be the suitable partner for the man. So the Lord God cast a deep sleep on the man, and while he was asleep, he took out one of his ribs and closed up its place with flesh. The Lord God then built up into a woman the rib that he had taken from the man. When he brought her to the man, the man said: "This one, at last, is bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; This one shall be called 'woman,' for out of 'her man' this one has been taken." That is why a man leaves his father and mother and clings to his wife, and the two of them become one body. The word of the Lord." he said and everyone present responded "Thanks be to God."

"Please join the maid of honor in the singing of the psalms." he said and Alice began singing the responsorial psalm.

"Blessed the man who fears the Lord, who greatly delights in his commands. His posterity shall be mighty upon the earth; the upright generation shall be blessed." she began.

"Alleluia" everyone sang (or said) in response.

"Wealth and riches shall be in his house; his generosity shall endure forever. Light shines through the darkness for the upright; he is gracious and merciful and just." she sang and again everyone sang (or said) Alleluia in response. "Well for the man who is gracious and lends, who conducts his affairs with justice; He shall never be moved; the just one shall be in everlasting remembrance. An evil report he shall not fear." she sang.

"Alleluia." we all sang.

"His heart is firm, trusting in the Lord. His heart is steadfast; he shall not fear till he looks down upon his foes." she sang and again we sang Alleluia "Lavishly he gives to the poor;

his generosity shall endure forever; his horn shall be exalted in glory." she sang and we responded once again before she finished the psalm.

"Brothers and sisters: Strive eagerly for the greatest spiritual gifts. But I shall show you a still more excellent way. If I speak in human and angelic tonguesbut do not have love, I am a resounding gong or a clashing cymbal. And if I have the gift of prophecy and comprehend all mysteries and all knowledge; if I have all faith so as to move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give away everything I own, and if I hand my body over so that I may boast but do not have love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails. The word of the Lord." the Pope said.

"Thanks be to God." we all responded. We in the wedding party knew then that it was time for Jane to lead us into the Gospel. Everyone stood as Jane sang.

"God is love; let us love one another as God has loved us" she sang. Everyone followed along and then sat.

" Jesus said to his disciples: "As the Father loves me, so I also love you. Remain in my love. If you keep my commandments, you will remain in my love, just as I have kept my Father's commandments and remain in his love. "I have told you this so that my joy might be in you and your joy might be complete. This is my commandment: love one another as I love you." The Gospel of the Lord." The Pope read and everyone responded.

"Praise to you, Lord Jesus Christ." everyone said. After the Gospel was read everyone stood.

"My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions." the Pope said "Alec and Isabella, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"I do." Alec said and I responded the same.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." he said and we joined hands.

"I, Alec, take you, Isabella , to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Alec said, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as he spoke because I could tell every single word that he said was true. It was my turn and I tried HARD not to choke up.

"I, Isabella , take you, Alec, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." I said as tears began streaming down my face and my smile never left my face.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings.

What God has joined, men must not divide." The Pope said.

"Amen" we both said together.

"May I have the rings?" he asked and Jacob and Alice handed him the rings. "Lord, bless and consecrate Alec and Isabella in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbolof true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord."

"Amen" everyone responded and he handed us the rings.

"Isabella, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." he said sliding the ring on my finger.

" Alec, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." I said sliding the ring on Alec's finger with a trembling hand. His smile calmed my nerves. Charlie, Renee, Aro and Sulpicia made their way to the altar and lit a candle a piece on each side of us before handing them to us.

"Isabella and Alec are going to light their Unity Candle, a symbol of their relationship and love. The candles from which they light it have been lit by their parents to represent their lives to this moment. The lights, representing the faith, wisdom, and love they have received from their parents, are distinct, each burning alone. Isabella and Alec will light the center candle to symbolize the union of their lives. As this one light burns undivided, so shall their love be one. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of their unity. May these candles burn brightly as symbols of their commitment to each other, and as a tribute to their parents' everlasting love for them." he said as we lit our Unity Candle. We took our spots back at the altar and he continued.

"We have listened to the word of God. Let us now ask God to listen to us, to bless our words of prayer which we offer for the people of the world." The Pope said and then Jane speaks, which would have shocked me if we hadn't rehearsed it.

"For leaders of Church and State for heads of institutions for heads of homes and households that they will lead us and guide us in the search for God and the good life in the search for peace and joy in the search for love among us, let us pray to the Lord." she said.

"Lord hear our prayer." everyone responded.

"For all married people: For those who married yesterday For the new couple, Alec and Isabella, married today For those who will marry tomorrow…That they may savor The joy of being together Warm love and children A long life, wine, and friends And a new day, every day Let us pray to the Lord." she said.

"Lord, hear our prayer" we all responded.

"For all young single people Who look forward to a vocation Full of life and full of love Let us pray to the Lord." she said and we responded the same.

" For the lonely old and the lonely young For the hungry rich And the hungry poor For the sick in body, mind, and spirit For weakness in all of us— Let us pray to the Lord." she said and we responded the same.

"For our relatives and friends Who walk with us on life's journey and for those who have gone before us to the other side of life. For the fulfillment of all their unfulfilled desires- Let us pray to the Lord." she said.

"Lord, hear our prayer" we all responded.

"These are our words of prayer today for ourselves and all human beings. Tomorrow there will be others. Lord God the beloved of humankind who has first loved us give our words by your listening the power of your word so that all things may be accomplished sweetly and gently for the happiness of all. Through Christ our Lord." the Pope said and we all said Amen.

"My dear friends, let us turn to the Lord and pray that he will bless with his grace Isabellanow married in Christ to Alec and that through the sacrament of the body and blood of Christ, he will unite in love the couple he has joined in this holy bond." The Pope said and we all prayed silently for a moment before he extended his hands to us and continued. "Father, by your power you have made everything out of nothing. In the beginning you created the universe and made mankind in your own likeness. You gave man the constant help of woman so that man and woman should no longer be two, but one flesh, and you teach us that what you have united may never be divided. Father, you have made the union of man and wife so holy a mystery that it symbolizes the marriage of Christ and his Church. Father, by your plan man and woman are united, and married life has been established as the one blessing that was not forfeited by original sin or washed away in the flood. Look with love upon this woman, your daughter, now joined to her husband in marriage. She asks your blessing. Give her the grace of love and peace. May she always follow the example of the holy women whose praises are sung in the scriptures. May her husband put his trust in her and recognize that she is his equal and the heir with him to the life of grace. May he always honor her and love her as Christ loves his bride, the Church. Father, keep them always true to your commandments. Keep them faithful in marriage and let them be living examples of Christian life. Give them the strength which comes from the gospel so that they may be witnesses of Christ to others. And, after a happy old age,grant them fullness of life with the saints in the kingdom of heaven. We ask this through Christ our Lord." he concluded.

"Amen" we all said.

"Let us Pray." he said starting the Lord's Prayer to which we repeated with him "Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name, your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us today our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. Amen."

"May the Lord Jesus, who was a guest at the wedding in Cana, bless you and your families and friends. May Jesus, who loved his Church to the end, always fill your hearts with his love. May he grant that, as you believe in his resurrection, so you may wait for him in joy and hope. And may almighty God bless you all, the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit." he said and we all said Amen. "In the name of the Father, and the Son and the Holy Spirit, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

At that Alec and I kissed before the Pope dismissed us all and we made our way back down the aisle hand in hand and toward the reception area for our reception. We were FINALLY married. I couldn't be HAPPIER!


	18. Chapter 17

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: Things are still a bit hectic in my life but I am trying to update as much as possible. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your patience. Be sure to check out some of my other stories while you are waiting…I have had a lot of people add "Starting Over" to their favorites and I made a couple of people cry with "What Hurts the Most". I have a Edward/Bella/Carlisle Triangle piece in the works though I am not sure what the name will be…if anyone wants to go in with me I would gladly send you my brainstorming ideas. With all that being said…Bella and Alec are now married and on their way to the reception…it's been a while since we had any drama so let's stir it up a bit shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer…if I did, Carlisle Cullen would be MINE! I would divide the others between my faithful readers (though I think I may have to borrow Emmett from time to time ;) LOL) with the exception of Jacob…I'll just let my daughter and my niece duke it out for him. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

Alec and I made our way out of the throne room and into a carriage sitting outside the gates of the castle after our BEAUTIFUL wedding ceremony and headed toward the reception hall across the village from the castle. Everything was decorated beautifully when we walked in and I was surprised to hear Paul's voice announce our arrival from the DJ stand. Who knew Paul could DJ? Everyone applauded as we made our way to our seat at the main table. Dinner was served and drinks were poured, everything was absolutely WONDERFUL! After Dinner we cut the cake and then Paul went back up to the microphone.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, Alec and Bella would like to share their first dance as husband and wife." he said and he put on a CD. The music began to play and I recognized the song as "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts…a beautiful song.. Alec held me close as we danced, we kissed off and on as we did so.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Volturi." he said spinning me around and then kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I love you even more, Mr. Volturi. We're finally here…married…forever." I said, my smile so big my jaws were hurting.

"Yes, we are." he said pulling me closer. We danced until the song ended and made out way back to the table were the cake was for the cake cutting ceremony. We both took the knife together and cut the cake. We took turns feeding each other, I fed Alec first and when it was my turn to be fed he got the mischievous look in his eye.

"Alec Volturi don't you DARE." I said playfully.

"Or what?" he said holding the plate in his hand.

" Heidi will get your for messing up her makeup with cake." I said with a laugh. He looked at Heidi who nodded and then shrugged before holding the cake up for me to take a bite. He pulled a fast one on me though and shoved the cake in my face. "Ohhh." I sang "You're going to get it now."

We played around for a few minutes before Paul came back to the microphone and announced it was time for me to dance with Charlie. "I loved her First" began playing and I couldn't help but think how appropriate this song was for our dance.

"Bells, you did good today baby." he said as we danced. "I am proud of you for picking such a wonderful guy…Alec is amazing, I couldn't think of anyone more suited for you."

"Oh Dad, you have no IDEA how much I love hearing you say that." I said hugging him.

"It's true, baby…he's going to make you very happy." he said kissing my forehead. We danced for a few more minutes before Paul told everyone we were doing the garter and bouquet tossing ceremonies. Alec led the way by sliding my garter off and flinging it into the crowd…of course Embry caught it. I was just getting right to throw the bouquet when I heard someone clear their throat loudly and speak to another in Romanian.

"Ah Vladimir! Pare noi avem interrupted un căsătorie. Poate noi voi plot takeover pentru alt zi!" I heard the first man say. He was kind of tall with powdery white skin like that of the Volturi and he was dressed in all black with deep burgundy eyes and black hair. I assumed this was Stefan of the Romanian coven.

"Nonsense! Acolo is nu mai mult parfum timp than . present , frate." the other, Vladimir, said with a laugh. He was also tall with ashy blonde hair to the point where it almost looked grey, the same powdery skin as his brother's and the same deep burgundy eyes. He also was dressed all in black.

"Vladimir, Stefan! I suggest you cease and desist at once!" Aro said firmly "State your purpose for this intrusion."

"Why Aro, still naïve I see." Stefan said.

"We have come to overthrow you once more." Vladmir said "Even if that means taking your precious human…I've heard she will be QUITE helpful to our cause…A shield, right?"

"You stay away from my WIFE you Romanian assholes." Alec shouted, standing in front of me protectively.

"All in good time, fair prince, all in good time." Stefan said "But for now, it seems you have quite a few HUMANS in your presence…an after wedding snack perhaps?"

"Ah yes, some of them look quite tasty!" Vladimir said eyeing Sue and my mother.

"You better not touch them!" I screamed from behind Alec and that only made them laugh. What happened next happened so quickly I really don't know who started what. All I know is Alec, Afton, and the Cullen men had the Romanian vampires pinned down while Charlie and Phil laid screaming on the floor. We saw about a dozen retreating vampires and we knew it was only a matter of time before they came back for me…Why was I always the one that got attacked or tracked?

Jasper, Emmett, Afton and Felix took the two Romanian vampires back to the castle and locked them away in the dungeon to which there was no escape and stood guard for a while. Meanwhile, back at the reception hall Carlisle and Aro were frantically trying to save my Dad and Phil.

"AHHH! It burns!" Charlie screamed "Make it stop!"

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Phil screamed.

"Baby, please…can't you numb them a bit?" I begged Alec and he tried to push his power into them and their screaming stopped momentarily.

"I don't know how long I can hold it, Father, Carlisle…please do something." he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid there's too much venom coursing through their veins…we have one or two options right now." Carlisle said "Sue, Renee, We can either let them finish the change or we can end them."

"NO!" Renee screamed "Please don't make me kill my husband. PLEASE!"

"Mom, calm down…please." I said trying to sooth her. "Being a vampire isn't all that bad…I mean I'll be one someday…Phil can join us."

"Will it hurt them?" Sue asked.

" Let me change." Charlie groaned "If 3 days of this burning means I'll never have to lose Bella…let me change."

"But Charlie…are you sure?" Sue asked.

"I'm positive." he groaned through clenched teeth.

"Please get him as comfortable as possible then." Sue said "Charlie, you know I may not be able to join you in the afterlife, right?"

"I love you, Sue…I want you to join me…but if you can't I understand." he strained to say.

" You don't worry about that right now, my love. You just worry about staying STRONG for the next 3 days." Sue said kissing him "Carlisle, do what's necessary."

"Very Well." Carlisle said. "Alice, please help me take Charlie to one of the rooms in the basement. Aro, do you still have the tables with the straps that you used to have for those who weren't easy to restrain?"

"Yes, they are still down there." Aro said. "Mrs. Dwyer…what would you like us to do with your husband?"

"Phil, honey? So you want this?" Renee asked Phil. Phil didn't speak but he nodded his head that this was what he wanted. "Do what is necessary then, Carlisle." she finally said "And move another bed in the room with Phil…I want you to turn me as well."

"Mom, No!" I said.

"Bella, sweetie…It'll be ok. I'll have you and Phil for eternity this way." she said.

"Mom, are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive, baby." she said hugging me "Carlisle, let's get this done."

Carlisle picked Phil up with ease and one of the remaining Guard members carried Charlie, with Sue hot on their heels. They put them in isolated rooms and strapped them to a table for safety reason. I couldn't believe this way happening…of all things! The Romanian Coven had come in, changed both my father and my step father, my mother was having my good friend Carlisle change her and Sue is seriously considering turning for Charlie. I didn't know whether to scream, cry or both. Alec found me in my suite, which he moved into this morning, and he sat on my bed with me.

" Innamorato, I am so sorry that our enemies have gotten to your Dad and Phil…as I am sorry that your mother will be joining them." he said pulling me into his arms.

"It's not your fault, baby." I said "Who knew they were going to come here and do that? An up side to this situation is that I won't have to watch my parents waste away and die while I never age a day. It gives me a way to have my family forever."

"That's very true. Now, innamorato, I wouldn't advise you to go down into the basement until after their transformations because it may be a bit painful to watch." Alec said.

"Oh I know, baby…I couldn't bare to see them in so much pain." I said. "I'm just glad that you could help them stay numb until Carlisle and your father could get them down to the basement and strapped in."

"I know the straps seems a bit much but it keeps them from thrashing and hurting themselves until the burn stops, mio amore." he said.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked, trying to change the subject away from our disastrous reception thanks to Stefan and Vladimir.

"What do you mean, innamorato?" he asked.

"How did I end up with such an angel like you?" I asked.

"I ask myself the same question every day." he said with a smile.

"At least we get to be together forever now." I said kissing him lightly on the lips. Then a thought hit me. "WOW! I guess our trip to your island in Greece is out now."

"Oh we can still go, my love, it just may have to wait until we get this whole ordeal sorted out." he said.

"I wonder what the guys will find out from them." I said.

"If anyone can get something out of someone it would be Felix and Afton…but if we can not get them to talk then we may have to call in the Irish Coven." he said.

"I've heard Carlisle speak of them…who are they? Why are they so special?" I asked.

"Siobhan is the Coven leader and she has the ability to change the outcome of an event, though she doesn't believe that she has a gift at all…a lot like your friend, Peter. Liam, he's a lot like Felix and Afton and Maggie…well she's young like Jane and I but she's able to tell when she is being lied to…she will come in handy with those two." he said.

"They sound great." I said.

"They are incredible people, the sweetest you will ever meet." he said.

"I can't wait to meet them" I said kissing him once again. I yawned loudly.

"Are you tired, my love?" he asked.

"It's been a LONG day, baby…I think I may be a bit more tired than I had hoped." I said.

"Come, my love, let's get in bed." he said.

"But Alec…it's our wedding night…shouldn't we consummate it or something?" I said and he let out a little laugh when I yawned again.

"My love, we have the rest of eternity to make love. You are tired so get some sleep, innamorato." he said.

"I think I might, can you help me out of this dress?" I asked, realizing then that I was EXHAUSTED! He helped me out of my wedding gown and into my pajamas and I think I was out cold as soon as I laid my head on Alec's chest. It was a wonderful day that ended quite dramatically…story of my life!

**Translations **

"**Ah Vladimir! Pare noi avem interrupted un căsătorie. Poate noi voi plot takeover pentru alt zi!" is Romanian for "Ah, Vladimir! It seems we have interrupted a wedding. Perhaps we should plot takeover for some other time."**

"**Nonsense! Acolo is nu mai mult parfum timp than . present , frate." Means (in Romanian) "Nonsense, there is no more perfect time than the present, brother."**


	19. Chapter 18

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers. I am starting to run dry on ideas for this story but I will try to drag it out for a bit longer. U have 1,001 ideas for other stories so be sure to check them out when I post them. I have one that I am fixing to post called "Harder to Breath" which will be an all human father/son/girl love triangle between Edward/Bella/Carlisle. I tried to do it once before but I got negative reviews for it…I even had someone curse me out in a review. I am going to do it again and hope for the best. I am also in the process of doing a Twilight/True Blood Crossover between Bella/Alcide…not to mention my friend Lu Lu and I are working on a collabo piece which will also be a Twilight/True Blood crossover. Keep your eyes and ears peeled for my new works of art and if ANYONE wants to go in on a collabo with me just let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight that honor is Stephanie Meyers but if I did Carlisle would be MINE!**

**Chapter 18**

**Bella's POV**

The next few days were hell. I could hear my parents screams from throughout the castle and the Romanian brothers were not talking. All they kept telling Felix and Afton during their beatings was that something BIG was coming…they wouldn't say what. We called in the Irish Coven and they arrived just as my parents' transformation was finished. Carlisle and his family (with the exception of Emmett who was helping with Stefan and Vladimir) taught Charlie, Renee and Phil the vegetarian lifestyle and Aro seemed to approve though with them living in Volterra they would be around human drinkers. Alec and I walked down to the basement while Maggie questioned the brothers when they arrived.

"Hello Stefan! Hello Vladimir! It has been such a long time." she said.

"Ah my sweet innocent Maggie, how are you young friend?" Stefan said.

"Very well, I wish I could say the same for you." she said. "Now what is this I hear about something BIG coming?"

"Yes, young one, there IS something even bigger than my brother and I coming." Vladimir said "We have her word that she will step forward and bring down the Volturi once and for all."

"Who is she?" Maggie asked and they laughed.

"Why should we tell you, young blood?" Stefan said with a laugh "Just no that there isn't a soul on this planet who will be able to save you when she comes."

"If you are not willing to tell us then I have no choice but to have you both killed." Alec said speaking as head of the Volturi Guard.

"Do what you will but you will not be able to withstand Her wrath when she descends upon you all." Vladimir said.

"Please…at lead tell us what SHE is!" I said.

"Ah, Stefan. The HUMAN wants to know what SHE is…" Vladimir laughed "Should we enlighten her?"

"I guess who should since we are going to die anyway." Stefan said "This isn't what I signed up for, brother"

"Why the sudden change of heart, Stefan?" Alec asked.

" When Vladimir and I made a deal with this woman she promised that we would rule over the vampires…the objective was to have the brothers bow at our will. My brother was the one that insisted that the brothers needed to die." Stefan said.

"STEFAN! How DARE you turn on me?" Vladimir said.

"I'm sorry, brother, but it is only right that they know the deal we made with the Angel, Angeline." Stefan said and I saw both Maggie and Alec freeze in place.

"Angel? As in God's creatures?" I asked "I thought that God damned your souls when you were turned."

"He did, but Angeline is a rogue angel…a death dealer." Stefan said "She doesn't like Vampires."

"Then why did she make a deal with you then?" I said "This makes no sense…why would Angels want to kill ANYONE nonetheless Vampires who haven't done a thing to ANYONE outside of feeding off of willing humans and the occasional execution of out of control vampires."

"She says that it was vampires that made her stray away from God since he had yet to send his wrath down to rid the world of our species." Stefan said.

"STEFAN!" Vladimir shouted "ENOUGH! You have told them too much! How DARE you!"

"Oh shut it Vladimir…this whole Volturi takeover was your idea anyway…I have had no problem with the brothers OR their Guard." Stefan said and Maggie nodded to us that he was telling the truth.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Alec asked Stefan.

"There's really nothing TO do…I could call her off but I am stuck in this cell." Stefan said.

"You will do no such thing, Stefan! I forbid it!" Vladimir spat.

"Vladimir…I no longer answer to you! I am sick of being pulled into these murderous games." Stefan screamed at Vladimir.

"Afton, please free Stefan. But before you do, you have to promise you will not run away or I will have my sister inflict unbearable pain on you and then my confidants here will rip you limb from limb and throw you into the fire." Alec said.

"You have my word." Stefan said. Alec nodded to Afton who left Stefan out of the cell. Stefan walked slowly toward us and I drew back and slapped him HARD breaking my hand in the process.

"That is for you and your brother RUINING my wedding reception and for your army trying to kill my family and turning my fathers." I spat at him.

"I am truly sorry for the actions of my brother and his followers…I truly deserve much worse than a slap in the face for that." Stefan said.

"Call off Angeline so that she will not kill my father in law and uncles and I MAY think about forgiving you." I said.

"Very Well." he said with a nod. "I need to be in the woods to call to Angeline if you would like to accompany me." he said to Afton and Felix. Alec nodded and we all walked out to the woods. He called for Angeline and within minutes one of the most BEAUTIFUL women appeared wearing all white with beautiful wings that seemed to stretch for days.

"Stefan, dear…did you need something?" she asked.

"I want you to call off the execution." Stefan said.

"Now Now, Stefan…you know I can't do that without your brother's consent." she said.

"My brother is to be killed later in the day, so I am speaking on behalf of both of us. Angeline PLEASE call off the execution." Stefan said.

"Why should I? After all that these…Vampires…have done to you and your former coven. You and Vladimir watched as the Volturi and their Guard took out each and every member of your coven…including you mates." she said "As a matter of fact…wasn't it the young one over there and his sister that did so?" she added looking at Alec. Alec froze with a deer in a headlight look.

"Stefan, I didn't mean to kill your mate…I tried to ease her suffering. I'm so sorry." Alec said quickly and Stefan was lost in thought…the look on his face showed that he was thinking about the death of his mate.

"Angeline…proceed." he said through clenched teeth glaring at Alec.

"Afton!" Alec said "Destroy him for turning against his kings. Angeline…if you want war? You're going to get it!"

At that Alec and I turned to leave. I had no idea how we would fight an ANGEL but I was sure that Alec had a trick up his sleeve. When we got back to the castle I could smell the aroma of a vampire that had been burned and I knew then that Vladimir had been executed. Alec and I made our way to the throne room where Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting and they looked up.

"How are things with Stefan? Did he put a stop to this madness?" Aro asked.

"I had Afton execute him, Angeline reminded him of how Jane and I destroyed his mate after attacking us and he told her to proceed." Alec said.

"Well then, I think we need to think of a plan of action then." Aro said "Any suggestions?"

"How do you kill an angel when an Angel can kill a vampire?" I asked.

"That's a good question, Father?" Alec said turning back to Aro.

"Perhaps I can help." Peter said showing up behind us.

"Ah Mr. Whitlock. What can you add to this equation?" Aro asked.

" We will need a distraction." he said stepping forward "Someone or a group of people to keep her occupied, and possibly sacrifice themselves so that one of us can get behind her. We need someone good with a blade…like one of the Japanese coven. I do not know much about the strength of an angel but I do know that if you cut their wings off they become Mortal and can be easily killed."

"Then we will call upon Daitaro and Hiro from Japan to help us." Aro said "Heidi, please contact them."

"Yes, master." she said before leaving.

"Now we need a distraction." Peter said.

"I have a few newborns you could use as sacrifices." Aro said.

"That would work." Peter said. "So we will get the newborns to confront and possibly fight with Angeline while Daitaro and Hiro get behind her and get her wings off. After that we can destroy her."

"Very well, please assemble everyone, we need to train." Aro said and at that we all were dismissed to gather the others to start training.

**Author's Note: As I said, I am running short on ideas for this story so if you have any ideas as to what you would like to see or add please let me know!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: I am sorry it has taken so long to update but I am kind of getting a bit of writer's block when it comes to this story. I am writing now that I have something fresh in mind. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer so the characters and recognizable situations are not mine…if I DID own Twilight then Carlisle Cullen's fine tail would be MINE!**

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

After talking with Peter and coming up with a plan of action against the Angel and remaining Romanian vampires, everyone started training. I hated that I couldn't do anything being a human but after expressing my concern to my husband (God, I still can't get used to that.) we came to an agreement.

"My love, I hate that I can't do anything to help you guys…I mean even my PARENTS are helping and they are newborns." I said.

"I know, innamorato…what do you want me to do?" Alec asked.

"Turn me…tonight." I said.

"Innamorato, you know that if I do that tonight it will be for all the wrong reasons…I want you to be turned for the RIGHT reasons." he said.

"I understand all that but this IS for the right reasons…I don't want to lose you. You KNOW that I am a shield, so I will be able to block some of Angeline's attacks if she were to do any." I said "And besides, you were going to turn me on our honeymoon anyway…so why wait?"

Alec let out a loud unnecessary sigh before leaning over and kissing me passionately. "If you are sure you are ready, then I will do it." he said.

"I'm ready, baby…I've never been more ready about anything in my life." I said.

"I will do it…under one condition." Alec said.

"What's that, baby?" I asked.

"I want to make love to you first." he said kissing me again, this time he put everything into it and it sent sensations bubbling all over my body that I had never felt before. Before I knew it I was moaning at his touch. I didn't know what this feeling was, since my first time was due to rape, but I wanted more. I laid back on the bed and Alec hovered over me, continuing to kiss me passionately. He slid my hirt up over my head painfully slow and undid my bra exposing my breasts. He kissed his way down my neck and collarbone and captured each of my breasts in his mouth while his hand massaged the other. The feeling was absolutely INCREDIBLE! He made his way down to the waist of my pants and ran his fingers under the waistband. I shivered at his cool touch so close to my already throbbing center. The unbuttoned my pants and I lifted my hips so that he could slide them and my underwear off and he continued to kiss his way down my body. For a 2,000 year old virgin he sure knew what he was doing.

I tugged at his shirt as he inched closer and closer to my center with his kisses and he stopped to let me pull it over his head, undoing his pants and letting them and his boxer hit the floor behind him. He leaned back down and continued kissing my inner thighs causing me to moan louder and louder and shiver with anticipation. When I felt his cool tongue licking my wet and throbbing center I nearly launched off the bed at the intensity of the feelings it caused. I moaned loudly, nearly screaming his name and coming undone at the same time. I felt him put one of his long cool fingers inside of me as he continued to lick and pumped in and out a few times before curling them inside me and tugging a bit. I screamed out his name as a wave of ecstasy overcame me. It was unlike any feeling I had ever felt before. He kissed his way back up my body before kissing me passionately, I tasted myself in his kiss and strangely I didn't get freaked out about it.

"You don't know what you do to me." he breathed in my ear, the coolness of his breath sending a chill of pleasure rippling through my body. He ground his hardness against my center causing me to moan again.

"Alec, PLEASE…" I groaned.

"Please, what innamorato?" he growled, that alone could've made me come undone right then.

"I want you, now." I managed to get out between gasps as he kissed on my neck and collarbone.

"Tell me what you want." he said huskily.

"I want you…inside of me." I moaned. He kissed me once again passionately and rubbed the head of his manhood against me before plunging inside of me and I arched my back as he did. He gave me a second to adjust to his larger-than-normal size (especially for someone who has been 13 for 2000 or more years) before he began thrusting in and out of me slowly at first. I moaned even louder with every thrust. "MMM…Faster, baby." I moaned and he picked up speed.

He continued thrusting in and out of me and I could feel my second peak coming fast, I could tell his was as well because his breathing became labored. He thrust a few more times and looked into my eyes.

"Bite me, my love." I said and his eyes seemed to ask me if I was serious. "Please…do it NOW!"

He continued to thrust in and out of me, quickening his pace and just as we both exploded around each other he bit down hard on my neck, injecting venom with the bite. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as I felt the venom coursing through my veins. "I love you." I managed to whimper as he bit both of my wrists and ankles, licking each bite to seal the venom in.

"I love you too, Innamorato. I'm sorry this is going to hurt for a while but I will try to keep you numb." he said and I nodded through the burning as he kissed me one more time and then made the final bit right into my heart, licking to seal the venom in. I knew that this was what I wanted, and I knew that now I could TRULY have forever with my husband but it hurt like HELL. All I felt for a while was fire…it was as if my entire body were up in flames. This lasted a few minutes before I heard Alec, my husband, through the fog say "Please, innamorato, let down your shield…let me in.". I don't know how I did it but I tried to focus on his words and before I knew it the burning was beginning to cool and then I felt nothing…just numb. I felt Alec kiss me once more but I heard him speak, in his angelic tone once more before everything went dark.

"Sono spiacente che l'abbia doluto, il mio amore. Tutto è sopra presto, sarò qui quando lei si sveglia. L'amo così molto." he whispered.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chaper is so short but you all wanted Bella's change so here it is. I think I am going to do a couple more chapters after this, the next being when Bella comes out of the change followed by the fight with Angeline and then possibly the aftermath/epilogue…I haven't decided yet. I hate to see it end but it has to end sometime. I hope you all have enjoyed this and go check out a few of my other stories…I just started a Twilight/True Blood crossover if you want to check that out. Let me know what you guys think. And as for what Alec said at the end before things went dark for Bella? "Sono spiacente che l'abbia doluto, il mio amore. Tutto è sopra presto, sarò qui quando lei si sveglia. L'amo così molto." means in Italian "I'm sorry that I hurt you, my love. It will all be over soon and I will be here when you wake up. I love you so much."**


	21. Special Author's Note 2

**Special Author's Note: **

**Hello, all of my faithful readers. Due to being without power for several days and for the several days of clean up ahead because of Hurricane Irene devastating North Carolina on Saturday (8/26/11), it may take me a while to update. I am sorry for the inconvenience this may call. Also please keep the families of the people here in North Carolina who were affected by this devastating storm that lost their homes, lights, food, pets and cars and to the families of the 39 people who died in this horrible storm. No one expected it to be so bad…Category 1 my butt….it had to be worse than that. Please bear with me I still have a few chapters left to go! **

**Thanks Again,**

**Samantha**


	22. Chapter 20

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: I'm Sorry it has taken so long to update on my stories but it has taken us quite a bit of time to clean up. Our county is still considered a "disaster area" (fellow Tarheels may know the area around Beaufort county and Hyde county) so it'll take a WHILE to get back to "normal". In the mean time here's another filler chapter leading up to the big battle with Angelina….Bella's training.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight but if I did…Carlisle Cullen would be MINE!**

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV**

I was relieved when I woke up from my 3 days of burning to see my beautiful husband sitting by my side. He smiled up at me when I opened my eyes and reached for his hand.

"Hello my love." he said "How do you feel?"

"I've never felt better actually…how did you manage to take the pain away? Your power has never worked on me before." I said and he shrugged with a smile.

"I'm not sure, innamorato. I think it may be because you trusted me enough to let your shield down so I can take the pain away…Father seems to think that it was because we are mates and I was the one that turned you. He said that your shouldn't be surprised if other telekinetic powers such as what Jane and I have were to arise in you." he said leaning over and kissing me. I guess he was shocked that I didn't flinch when he kissed me.

"Why did you look so surprised when you kissed me?" I asked.

"I was expecting you to flinch away from me like most newborns do when coming in contact with people after their change….it's interesting, like nothing I have ever seen before." he said "Are you thirsty my love?" My hands immediately flew to my neck which seemed to be on fire, I nodded. "Well, would you like to go to the throne room to feed with the family or would you like to join your parents and the Cullens out for a hunt?" he asked.

"Would you be mad if I didn't want to be a human drinker?" I asked and he laughed, that sweet angelic laugh that seemed to be even more angelic with my new hearing.

"My love, I want you to feel comfortable with your eating habits and if you don't feel comfortable drinking from humans then I will not force you to." he said kissing me again. All of a sudden it was as if the thirst got violently shoved away and all I felt then was an EXTREME case of horniness washing over me. I looked at my husband who was absolutely GORGEOUS and at that point I wanted nothing more than to just strip him down and take him right then and there. And that was exactly what I did, I launched across the bed and pinned him backwards, kissing him more passionately than I had ever kissed him.

"Careful, innamorato. You are quite a bit stronger than me right now in your newborn state." he said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry…I just want you right now." I said kissing him again and ripping his clothes off with one swipe, WOW I was strong. He reached down and took my off as well before he started feeling the same lust I was. He pulled my clothes off just as quickly as I ripped his off and we made love with more intensity that we ever had in my human life. And let me tell you…it was INCREDIBLE…It was amazing our first time together the night I was changed but THIS TIME? All I can say is WOW!

After about 3 or 4 rounds of lovemaking we both took a shower and headed out to meet with the others. Alec was a bit concerned because of my human friends still being there…well not exactly human but you get my drift and was afraid that I would try to attack them. He also was a bit concerned at how controlled I was for a newborn so before we met with the others he insisted that we meet up with the resident newborn experts.

"Baby, I'm fine…I can smell the wolves and trust me…I don't want to eat them…I can smell the humans walking around outside of the castle and out in the throne room…I'M FINE! My throat doesn't even burn for them…heck it's not even burning anymore right now anyway." I said.

"I know, innamorato, but please let's just go talk to the Major and his brother…yes, I have been around many newborns but they used to train them…they may have a bit more insight than I do." Alec said giving me the puppy dog face, his ruby eyes gleaming.

"Would you be willing to make a compromise, my love?" I asked and I couldn't believe I was actually going to ask of Alec what came next.

"Anything, my love." he said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Will you try hunting animals with me?" I asked.

"My father is not going to be very happy about this but for you, my love, I would give up so much more than just drinking from humans and if it makes you happy to drink from animals and if you want me to join you then I will. Innamorato, all I want to do is make you happy and see you smile." he said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Alec, my love, you already make me happier than I have ever been just by being you." I said beginning to feel guilty. "And I am sorry I asked this of you. You don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable just to make me happy…if you do it I want it to be because you want to do it…not because I asked you to." I added.

"Oh my love, I do not only want to do it to make you happy…I have dreaded this lifestyle for centuries. Yes, it is the only lifestyle I know because with the exception of the Cullens and the Denali clan there are not that many 'vegetarian' vampires as Carlisle likes to put it." he said "For over 2,000 years I have drank from humans thinking it was the only way to ease the burning in my throat and even with my power to numb those that I drink from it doesn't wipe away that look of fear and agony in their eyes when I do so. It nearly kills me every time. I have tried expressing this to my father but he seems to want no part in the vegetarian lifestyle…but my love, he respects you and has taken you in as his own even before the Romanians turned your father and stepfather. He will understand why I am choosing to follow my wife's lead as far as our eating habits are concerned. I love you, innamorato, and I am doing this not only for you but for myself…to save my sanity."

"That's why I love you, Alec…you always know the right things to say." I said kissing him once again "Let's go see Jasper and Pete."

When we got to Jasper and Alice's suite, Peter and Charlotte were already there…perfect. Jasper was astonished at how quickly I got over my 'newborn symptoms' as he called them.

"I've only seen one other person take to vampirism this well…and that was Charlotte. I'm proud of you, Bella." Jasper said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well…let's see what you can do, Sugar." Peter said standing up and I followed him outside in the courtyard where the rest of the guard as well as the brothers, and the Japanese coven who had arrived the day before according to Alec, we all training for the battle with Angelina. As soon as we were outside Peter charged me and I reacted quickly by dodging his attack and quickly sweeping my leg out to trip and had his arm in a arm bar before he had to time know what hit him.

"Incredible…you catch on quick." Peter said. "Well since my spidey senses are telling me that you have powers…let's check out the obvious first…your shield."

"Um ok…how do I do that?" I asked and Jasper stepped forward.

"OK, darlin'. Here's how it works…I've trained a shield before so in order for you to tap into that part of your brain you need to focus on pushing us away with your mind so that we can't get to you…then we will try other techniques to expand your shield." he said "Pete and I are going to rush you…Just do as I told you to and let's go from there."

I just nodded and they ran to the other side of the courtyard before they both quickly charged me. I focused on trying to keep them from getting near me and it was as if they were hit by something. When they got about 3 feet away from me it was if they were running into a wall and bouncing off of it because they flew backwards a few feet before they tried rushing me away with the same outcome.

"Perfect…now try to block both you and Alec…then we will try adding more people." Jasper said and I nodded.

Alec came to stand beside me and held my hand but still keeping his guard up in case it didn't work. Like before Jasper and Peter ran to the other side of the court yard only this time they called Emmett to rush with them. The three of them rushed toward Alec and I and like before, when they got 3 feet away from us they bounced back off of my invisible shield and went flying back a few feet.

"COOL!" Emmett said "Let's do that again!"

"Let's add the brothers and Renata first." Jasper said and Alec called for his father, his uncles and Renata, his father's shield, to come stand by me. Jasper, Emmett, Peter and this time Felix as well all rushed us and it only seemed to protect, Alec and I.

"Interesting…why didn't it protect the others?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe it was because Alec and I were holding hands…do you think, that's it?" I asked.

"OK! Everyone hold hands." Jasper said "We're doing it again."

Again they ran across the courtyard and Renata took one of my hands before holding on tightly to Aro's robe and Alec to the other, the rest of the brothers followed suit. Jasper, Peter, Emmett and Felix all rushed us again and bounced back a few feet away from us. It worked.

"OK So everyone has to link hands for the shield to work. Now, we need to figure out what your other power is." Jasper said.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we called in the Denali coven for this." Peter said motioning for Eleazer to come over. "Eleazer, could you please help us in determining if Bella has any other powers other than her being a shield?"

"She is a telekinetic." Eleazer said without even touching me.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"Well you were sired by a telekinetic…one with the power to numb people with his mind…you are able to move things with yours." he said.

"WOW! Let's test that out." Emmett said excitedly.

"How?" I asked.

"Try to throw Emmett with your mind since he's so excited to see it." Jasper said with a laugh and Emmett got a scared look on his face. Just because I thought it would be funny, I focused my energy on throwing Emmett across the courtyard and within seconds he was screaming and flying across the courtyard. Jasper and Peter were on the ground howling with laughter. That when I mouthed to Alec "Watch this". I focused on making Peter and Jasper float through the air and within seconds I heard Peter say "What the hell?" and Alec, Emmett and I were laughing hysterically.

The rest of the day was reserved for training, which went really well in my opinion, and then Alec and I hunted for the first time with the Cullens and the Denali coven. We both took to the diet better than we had anticipated. Once we were full we went back to the castle and made love for the rest of the evening, for earlier in the day Alice had a vision that Angelina would be there the following day. FUN!

**Author's Note: Like I said before, I am sorry for the update taking so long so if you guys will bear with me the next chapter will be the big battle, followed by the epilogue…I hate to see it end but that's how it goes. All good things must come to and end.**


	23. Chapter 21

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry it's taken so long to get this last chapter to ya'll but this will be the final chapter before the epilogue. I hate to see the end of this story but all good things must come to an end at some point. I have had so much fun writing this story and I want to thank each and every one of you for adding this story to your favorites and your alerts and for all of your wonderful reviews. I hope to see a few of you reading some of my other stuff in the near future. Keep your eyes peeled for any new stuff I put out there. Right now I have a Twilight/True Blood crossover only on the 4****th**** chapter…it's a Bella/Alcide so if you want check it out and let me know what you think. It's my first venture into crossovers and my first venture into True Blood but I am thinking of writing another featuring the very sexy Eric Northman…I decided to work with my second favorite sexy man first in Alcide…I figured it would be different to have him paired with Bella don't you think? Once again thank you all and as they say in the theatre…on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that honor is bestowed upon Stephanie Meyer and last I checked I wasn't her…though I wish I could totally own Carlisle Cullen…his character is just INCREDIBLE and let's face it looking at the very sexy Peter Facinelli playing the movie version of Carlisle is even BETTER!**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

We trained every waking hour we had up until the time that Alice said she saw Angelina coming to Volterra. We all got into formation out in the wooded area behind the castle and just waited for her to show up. I was glad that the wolves had yet to go home because it would be nice to have them on our side for this fight. It still didn't help settle my nerves though because someone was going to die…even though they were vampires put on death row to be put to death by the Volturi…I still didn't like the idea of anyone dying in the first place.

It seemed like she wasn't going to come and we were fixing to head back when I heard a very familiar voice that I hadn't heard since before Alec found me.

"Bella…Bella, love." came the smooth voice from my past. "Bella, love. I can't find you, where are you?"

"Edward?" I said and Alec looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Bella, follow my voice…please just follow my voice." he said.

"Where are you? I thought you were dead?" I said.

"No, though the Volturi killed me…I was saved." he said "Please come find me, love."

"What is it, innamorato? What do you hear?" Alec finally asked.

"It's Edward…he wants me to find him" I said still confused as to why I was hearing his voice when he had been gone for over a year.

"You hear Edward?" Alice said and I nodded.

"STOP!" Peter said "Don't listen to him…keep your post…it's a trick. She's trying to weed you out as one of the week. She knows you can protect us from her."

It never occurred to me that is was Angelina who was imitating Edward to try to get me to drop my guard…I can't believe I almost feel for it despite the fact that I was standing beside my new love. How could I be so stupid? We waited for a while longer and we were almost blinded by a bright light as Angelina came down with her massive wings spread in front of us.

"Stand down, Angelina." Aro shouted to her "We do not want to fight. Tell us what you want and your wish is our command."

"HA!" Angelina laughed "Your wish is my command is it? What if it were my wish to rid the entire planet of Earth of all vampires? Would you still be so willing to bow to my wishes?"

"What if we gave you two vampires instead of the entire species?" Aro asked.

"TWO? All you can offer me is TWO?" she spat "I guess that will have to do for now!"

Aro send the two martyrs out from behind my invisible shield and we watched as the two Japanese vampires snuck behind her, she didn't seem to notice for she was too focused on the two vampires in front of her.

"Just a small step toward the end of a species." she mumbled "But a step nonetheless."

We were forced to watch as she crushed each of the martyrs one by one into dust right before our very eyes. She was just about to finish off the second when we saw the Japanese brother quickly swinging their blades in unison and taking both of Angelina's wings off with a loud swish. They ran back to our side of the battle as we watched Angelina scream out in pain.

"NOOOO!" she screamed "You…you…LEECHES! You have no IDEA what you have done…I have no choice but to kill you all now." she rushed toward us screaming something we couldn't understand into the air and two other angels appeared from the clouds, I thought 'oh shit' as they descended upon us. As they inched closer to us I pushed out my shield a bit further. Angelina couldn't come through because she was no longer immortal, the other two angels though broke through the barrier and with their wings they swatted Jasper, Peter, Felix and Emmett out of the way heading straight for our leaders. I needed to do something to get their attention away from the brothers so I created a distraction by using my mind to throw two giant trees at them. I probably shouldn't have done that because they stopped dead in their tracks and set their sights on me.

"HIRO, DAITARO! HELP!" I screamed and something strange happened then. Both angels stopped dead in their tracks unable to move. I turned to my husband who was straining to use his power to numb these two angels to the point where they were motionless.

"Innamorato…Hiro and Daitaro are busy fighting Angelina…you have to do it." he said through labored breaths and gritted teeth "Hurry! I can't hold them much longer."

I ran at lightening speed to where Hiro and Daitaro had dropped their swords and I quickly took the wings off of both of the angels. Alec nodded to me to finish the job as he continued to hold them, straining to do so. I could tell he was getting weak for this was the most effort he had to put forth in using his power for such powerful forces. I quickly shoved one of the blades straight through the heart of the male rogue angel as he screamed out in pain before dropping to the ground in a pool of blood, the life draining out of him in his now human state. I did the same to the second rogue angel and he fell to the ground and to his death as I did. As soon as the second angel fell I rushed over to Alec just as he fell to the ground, eyes closed.

"ALEC!" I screamed "Please wake up, my love. PLEASE!"

Hearing my screamed, Carlisle and the brothers rushed over to find me cradling an unconscious Alec in my arms. I felt venom tears stinging my eyes as I tried to wake Alec. He was deathly still.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I used my telekinesis to throw two large trees at the two male rogues to keep them from going after the brothers and they turned on me. They came closer and closer, I yelled for Hiro and Daitaro but they were busy with Angelina so Alec used his power to numb them to the point where they stood still in front of us. I knew it was taking a lot out of him but I didn't know this would happen. I ran and got Hiro and Daitaro's swords and chopped their wings off before plunging the blades through their hearts. Alec collapsed right after." I said dry sobbing. "Carlisle, he won't wake up…please do something…PLEASE! I can't lose him…not now…not ever!"

"He needs blood…he needs blood NOW!" Carlisle said "Is he sticking with out diet?" he asked and I nodded. "EMMETT!"

Emmett ran over and saw what was going on. Carlisle didn't have to say anything, he just took off into the woods. I still stayed cradling Alec in my arms trying to will him awake but it was no use. I sobbed even harder wishing real tears would fall instead of this stinging in my eyes.

"Bells?" Jake said walking up. "Can I help while Emmett's gone?"

"Oh Jake…I don't know if you can." I said.

"You said you two are hunting animals now right?" he asked and I nodded. "What about my blood? Would it help until Emmett got back with bigger game?"

"It's possible." Carlisle said. Before I could protest, Jacob took the tip of one of the swords I used to kill the angels and sliced open his wrists, his blood flowing freely from his wrists.

"Open his mouth, Bells." Jake said.

"NO! Jake….I can't let you do this…please." I pleaded with him.

"Just until Emmett gets back, please Bells I would do the same for you…I love you Bells, you will always be my best friend and my sister…please let me help your husband so you can have more time together." he said and reluctantly I opened Alec's mouth as he let the blood from his wrists drip into his mouth. I sobbed for my unconscious husband as well as my best friend who was sacrificing so much to help my husband. Emmett needed to hurry because Jake only had so much blood. Alec's eyes started to flutter a bit as the blood dripped into his mouth.

"That's it, Alec…drink…bite down if you need to…I can take it." Jake said and I sobbed even harder as Alec bit down into Jacob's wrist and drank more. "I know it tastes nasty…but you need strength until Emmett gets back…hang in their brother in law."

"Jake…don't let him drink too much. I can't lose you too." I sobbed.

"Bells, I got this." he said. Just then Alec opened his eyes and Emmett showed up with a large buffalo.

"I'm sorry, large game is hard to come by." he said before seeing that Alec was drinking from Jacob. He quickly used his nail to slit the buffalo's throat and pulled Alec off of Jacob's wrist long enough for Alec to latch onto the throat of the buffalo. Alec sat up as he drained the buffalo. Jacob stepped back and I watched as his wrists healed up. I mouthed a silent thank you to Jacob and he just smiled his Jacob smile and said "Anytime, sis." before sitting back to see if Alec was out of the woods. When Alec finished with the buffalo he looked up at me and stood. I rushed to his side to help him up.

"I'm sorry, innamorato." he said and started to speak again and I put my finger on his lips and kissed him passionately.

"Don't…just don't. You scared me so bad, Alec…I thought…oh god…" I sobbed "I thought I had lost you."

"I'm ok, innamorato…I just saw that Hiro and Daitaro were busy and they were coming up on you so fast…I couldn't lose you, mi amore. I did the first thing I could think of." he said kissing me. "I love you so much…I never want to lose you."

"I love you too, baby. Please don't scare me like that again." I said kissing him once more. Once I was sure he was ok, Alec, Carlisle, the brothers and I all went to check out the damage done by this fight.


	24. Epilogue

**A Little Bit Stronger**

**Author's Note: Again I thank you all for joining me on this journey of Alec and Bella's. I am sad to see it come to an end but it was fun while it lasted…be sure to check out some of my other stories…quite a few people seem to like Starting Over so give that one a look and let me know what you think it's a Carlisle/OC story…but the OC has a definite tie in to the Twilight cast. Also check out Twisted…a lot of people seemed to like it as well though I know I could've ended it better…I got writer's block at that point and couldn't think of a better ending LOL. Also check out What Hurts the Most based on the Rascal Flatts song…made a few people cry with that one. Let me Love you is also sure to make you cry though it has no reviews…it's kind of my hidden treasure so my friend Anthony likes to say. Thanks again ya'll…it's been a pleasure…and now? The epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight though if I did I would definitely steal Carlisle from Esme…he's such a sexy character and I have a teeny weeny obsession with Peter Facinelli. What can I say? HE'S GORGEOUS!**

**Epilogue**

**Bella's POV**

After the battle Alec, Carlisle, the brothers and I went to check out what kind of damage our crowd attained and we were highly upset at what we found. Jake, who was trying to help me save Alec, felt that it would be best to wait to tell me the bad news until we knew if Alec would be ok or not.

The first people that caught my eye when walking out to the battlefield were a naked Paul and Quil lying on the ground motionless. I let out a strangled sob and looked to Jake for confirmation.

"Jake…please tell me they are just resting…please tell me they are ok." I sobbed.

"I wish I could Bells…"Jake said as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "They were hit by the two male rogues that went after you before they turned on you. They started shooting something like fire from their eyes as they were flying over us. Jane tried to push Quil out of the way and lost her arm, we found it across the field, not completely burned…Afton lost his hand, which burned, trying to push Paul out of the way but the damage was already done to them both."

"Oh my god! No no no….Quilly, Paul!" I cried, venom tears burning my eyes but not daring to spill. "Please tell me no one else got hurt. Are Jasper and Peter ok? I know they got hit pretty hard with the wings of those male rogues."

"They are fine…pretty beat up from it but they healed pretty quick from it." Jake said avoiding my eyes.

"Jake, what are you not telling me?" I asked.

"Um…"he said looking down.

"Carlisle? What is Jake not telling me?" I asked turning to Carlisle who wore a frown on his usually smiling face. If there was any one of the Cullens I could trust, besides Alice who was was second best friend to Jake, was Carlisle.

"We lost another of our family members today." he said and I had the sneaking suspicion that I was not going to like what came next. Before he could tell me who I caught a glimpse of Jasper out of the corner of my eye on the ground cradling Alice in his arms, half of her body was as black as charcoal. I immediately fell to the ground, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that my best friend in the entire world, besides Jake, was gone. I sobbed loudly as Alec dropped to the ground beside me and held me close as I sobbed unshed tears for my best female friend.

"Carlisle, can you fix her? Please say you can fix her!" I wailed.

"I wish I could…she was too badly burned from one of the rogue's fire balls. It all happened so quickly that she didn't even have time to react. It was before they dropped down into your line of view, before they broke through the barrier…they were still flying when they got Alice, Paul and Quil." he said. "But Bella, she would be proud of you…you saved everyone else from suffering the same fate that she did."

"I know she would, Carlisle but it still doesn't help ease the pain of losing her." I sobbed and Carlisle kneeled down beside me and pulled me in for a fatherly hug.

"You have to think of this as a small price to save those that she loved…and she loved every single one of us…including you and the wolves…and even the Volturi." he said. "She still lives on in our hearts."

"I know." I said. "What about my parents…are they ok?"

"Actually Bells, you would be proud of your dear ol' dad." Jake said. "He was the one that finally ended Angelina."

"Really? Where is he?" I asked.

"He went back to the castle to inform Sue of Paul and Quil so that she could call the proper people to be at the airport in Seattle when their bodies arrive." he said looking down again, the loss of his friends weighing heavy on his mind.

After assessing the damage and after I gathered enough strength to stop dry sobbing over my friends, we threw the bodies of the rogue angels in a pile and lit them on fire before carrying the bodies of Paul, Quil and Alice back to the castle. Aro insisted that we buy nice coffins for the wolves since they also had become part of the Volturi family during their stay at the castle. The wolves stayed until after Alice's body was burned, part of her ashes were kept in a container, along with a few hairs from both Quil and Paul to be sent to a special diamond maker in Milan that specialized in making diamonds out of the ashes and hair of loved ones. Aro insisted that the diamond maker make enough charms for each member of the guard, the Cullen family, the Denali coven as well as for the wolves and the families of the fallen wolves. It was a token of those lost that day. Everyone but the families of Paul and Quil got diamonds made of a combination of the remains of Paul, Quil and Alice in memory of this day. Each diamond was worn on either a chain or a bracelet. I had my little piece of Alice, Paul and Quil on my charm bracelet that contained the little wolf charm Jacob made me, the heart diamond that Edward gave me, and the only thing I have to remember him by, and the little celtic knot charm that symbolized love and eternity that Alec gave me as a birthday present right before our wedding. The little blue diamond in the shape of a cross, which was what Aro requested, fit in nicely with the other memories on my charm bracelet.

After Alice's cremation, the wolves all headed back to La Push to bury Quil and Paul, to which myself, the Cullens and the members of the guard present during the fight, were all invited to come and were in attendance as they buried them on the island that contained the Quileute chiefs and warriors that had passed on. Old Quil wouldn't have it any other way. Aro, who came with us to the funeral along with his brothers, extended his gratitude to the wolves for their help during this battle and offered them shelter and a job if any would ever want to come to Italy. It was no surprise when Leah, Embry and Seth asked to leave the pack and La Push to move to Italy. Embry and Leah couldn't stand to be away from their imprints and it was their imprinting on Jane and Marcus that swayed the votes of the council, allowing them to come to Italy. They allowed Seth to come because Sue had decided to move to Italy to be with Charlie who didn't want to leave.

Jacob also opted to move to Italy and leave the pack, which the elders also agreed upon, for Angela was offered a job on the Guard due to her fighting skills. I was happy to have him there with me, I needed my brother.

Charlie made a name for himself in Volterra and after defeating Angelina, Aro asked him to stay on with the Guard as his right hand man under Alec and Jane. Charlie happily accepted. Phil was also made part of the Guard, and Renee had a job similar to Heidi's in that she helped lure humans into the feeding chamber for the human drinkers.

As for the wolves, after Embry, Seth, Leah and Jake left, quite a few new wolves phased and Sam and Jared stopped phasing to grow old with Emily and Kim. They had a bunch of kids, who later grew up to be wolves themselves. They couldn't be more happy with their decision to stop phasing.

The Cullens moved on after the death of Alice, eventually splitting up but still keeping in close contact with each other as well as with Alec and I. Rosalie and Emmett found a little island that they bought off the coast of Greece that had plenty of room and wildlife and they visited often. Carlisle and Esme moved to Denali with their cousins. As for Jasper, Peter and Charlotte? They stayed in Volterra and became part of the Guard. Jasper and Peter became powerful assets to the Volturi because of their leadership skills, and were very valuable when it came to training to guard members and newborns. Jasper never got over losing Alice, but instead of dwelling on it he focused his time and energy on training and his old love of music. He even started a band in his downtime with a few of the musically gifted Guard members, they became quite popular around Europe and parts of the US. They called themselves 1000 Monkeys.

Finally, Alec and I enjoyed out time together…and FINALLY went on our honeymoon to a little island on the outskirts of Rio, not far from Isle Esme. Alec liked to call the island "l'isola di amore" which means "Island of Love". We really didn't want to leave the island, which was a wedding present from Alec to myself, but the world awaited out return. Alec and I remained happy like that for the rest of eternity.

THE END


End file.
